Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: Layton lerns that Jack The Raper is aliv agan. Can he stop any hram cumming 2 innosent laddies? Or wil Jack The Raper get away wif it agan? Red ans find owt. Rated T sins their may b voilence, butt not graffic. May oslo haf sum yaoi ans yuri, butt Im knot curtain yet. Please Red&Revue
1. A latter off faith

**Chptre 1:**

**A latter off faith**

A/N: Hay guys, I was working on an MLP fanfic, butt got stuck, ans I assed my frend, sew she sugested writing a Layton fanfic, so I wil, as I juts finsihed Azrun Legacy. Tis wil b a shrot, sins Im juts giving an into.

It was a sonny day in London, wif buses drivving arund, ans peeps bowwing as The Queen's stagecocah pased buy, xcpet those at the 10th hose, were they throwed roten tomatos at Bil Haks bcos he was an asshole of a president.

Menwil, in a falt(A/N: British for apratment), their lived a man who wore a coal hat, wif his nephhew ans dotter. This man was... Professor Layton! Layton was loking at a dinosuar boner, as hes an arceolojist, ans licked studying that. His nephew, Luke, was owt waterring the flowers, wil his dauhgter Flora was alseep on the coach. Than the dorebell said "DING-DONG!" so Layton wnet to answer it, it was the postman. Latyon was confused, "Doesnt my made get leters form the box outside?" so the Postman explanned, "Yes, butt this isnt a leter, its a telegarth." so Layton payed for it, ans opened it, truning his fac pail. Flora, who was waked by the belle, cam up and was lick, "Dad, wats rong, than she seen the leter, ans wnet whit 2.

Hahaha stop

Gretings Feeodoor Brooev stop

I no u herd off me ass I am Jack The Raper stop

Sum1 u no wel has received me stop

No I shal mudre inocnet grils agan stop

Cum find me if u can stop

I am certain evan you wont make me stop stop

But this tim Im atacking all England until u stop me stop

Yurs truly Jack The Raper stop

Layton quikly new wat 2 do. "Flora, I haf 2 snet u over 2 Whales." ans Flora asked, "Wats Whales?" ans Layton answeared, "Its a town in England. Thier is a sercet orfanage caled Watari House, ans they kep u save form Rapers lick Jack. Ans than Flora noded, so Layton began writing a telegarm 2 Watari teling him 2 kep Flora save.

Luke waked in, ans wanted 2 no wat happened, so he questioned(A/N: In his British vocs, knot the winny Amercian one), "Profesor, wat happen?" so Layton explaned, "Jack The Raper has cum 2 lif, sew we muts defeet him befroe any laddies get hrut. So Luke than wanted 2 no, "Wat abot Flora? She is a prim tagret 4 Jake The Rapper?" so Layton answered, "Im sneding her 2 a sercet place caled Watari Hosue, were she can b saf." So they weighted 4 a replay 2 the telegarm, ans sloved a puzle 4 fun. Than the dorbelle sayed "DING-DONG!" ans Flora opened it, ans at the dore was...

JACK THE RAPER!

No juts kiding, it was only Watari. "I say, Profesor, this gril off yors loks rely smrat, shell fit in niecely, ans I thin she cod b Nearly(GEDDIT!) beter then Near." So Flora wlaked owt wif him, ans got in2 the Watarimobile, witch was a lick a supper-car, ans it was invincibile sew nobody cod chas them 2 Watari Hous, especialy knot Jack The Raper.

Latyon decidded, "Ok, look. 2 the Laytonmobile!"

**DA-NA-NA-NA!**

The pare jumed owt the window, nas lanned in the car, sew thy drived 2 Scotland Yard.

**2 b continued**

A/n: If u red this, thanks. Im gald u r intreested. Stik arund 2 find owt wat Scotland Yrad thins off this.


	2. Detuctsions began

**Chaptar 2:**

**Detuctsions began**

A/N: Im gald I got sum duds intreested. . So lets c wat the police think. Oslo, I red tis Deaf Not fanfic caled New Aventures Off Drak Soichiro, ans it had S/Ns, witch tlod u musik 2 play, so Im using them 2.

It was a lon driv, as London was in teh soth off England, wil Scotland was way up norf, butt tey got their evidentally.

(S/N: "Invesgation – Opning 2007" Apolo Justis)

"Ello ello, wats goin on here?" policed Chemlee.(A/N: Tats wat British police say)

"Insector, it my b hrad 2 beleaf, butt I recieved this." Layton replayed, handing other the laetter.

"Ah, male tempering, a old crim." Chemly notted, unware Teddy Broonev was Layton's reel nam.

"Oh, that was juts my brith nam. He sems 2 think Im goin by it now that I no it." Layton explaned.

"Ah, I c." Chumley agred, "Weight!? WAT? WHO HAF THE POWRE 2 BRIG PEEPS BAK 2 LIF, ANS Y DID HE CHOSE JACK THE RAPER OF AL THE DED GUYS OWT DARE?"

Layton atemped, "Clam down, detctive. Les thin this other, rashinally."

Chemle slowed don, "Ok, then wats ur idea?"

Layton "I thin he may not men receieved in the nomral manor."

Chemle was lick, "Come agan?"

Luke cut-in, "Wat if he mens it in a symbolic way. Srot of lick somewon who is stylin themshelf up as a sucksaysor 2 Jack The Raper, usin his nam ans sam mudrer palns that the frist guy oslo used. In shrot, a Jack The Raper II!"

Latyon answeared, "Good deduckshun MAH BOI! Aldoh we liv in an unvierse were tim machines haf ben shown 2 sort of work, ans spirt mediems exits ans there chaneling is reel, so it is posable som1 has developed a machine 2 bring peple bak 2 lif, or a potion, a magic bok tat can brig u bak b writing ur nam in it."

Chamley smarted, "Wel ten, if the idea of resurection isnt owt off the queston, it wod b bets if I got reprots of al the Jack The Raper subjects." ans want 2 get tehm.

Layton ans Luke decidded will waiting, they cliked arund 4 hint coins. They got abot 5 off them. They decid 2 tak 2 the peeps as wel.

They met that Hana gril who keps trying 2 sex wif Grotski, ans she sluted, "Oh, were is my Grotski? Iv ben hear the lsat 3 yeers, weighting 4 his wram embras." so Luke noted, "Hes bem gon sins the Assran case." ans she scremed "NNOOO! MY PRECAREOS RUSIAN POLICE!" ans her hart borke, so it codnt wrok, so she died. Necks, tey fond a mystearious man, weering a hood, "God day 2 u, my finnest off sires." he sad. Layton answeared, "Thanks veirly much." Luke cut-in, "Is it juts me, or do u sem familear sumhow?" The man replayed, "No, my fine buggers. Im not an old dud who ran an orfanage that the Profesor's dauhgter is atenting 2 kep her saf form evil lick Jack The Raper. Knot at al. Im a yung man, who is juts hear 2 ger my gun liesense aproved, as dats tuff hear in Britain, ans u ned the police 2 aprove u." ans he wnet 2 chek wif the recetion.

Cheml retuned, wif the recordings of Jack The Raper. "Thes r al the suspets form the origenal case. It has direcktions 2wards the gravyard were al if tem r beried, so u can chek if any gwavs haf ben wised fwom.(GEDDIT!)"

Layton courtsleyed, "Thans Insector. We wil lcok in2 this grav mater imeditatl. So Like, shal we?"

Luke answeared, "Rite u r profesoe! 2 the Latyonmobile!"

**DA-NA-NA-NA!**

**2 be cuntinud**

A/N: WOAH! This is escalating quikly! Wat wil tehy find at the gravyard! Find owt necks tim! Soz I dint haf this up erleer, butt their was a sight eror.


	3. A Grav Encunter

**Chapter 3:**

**A Grav Encunter**

A/N: Hay guys, Im hopping ur doin wel, as its tim 4 the actors 2 began, ass they sutdy teh creamatoreium.

(S/N: An unsellting atmospear – Profesor Layton 2)

The 2 sotpped owtsid teh gravyard. Layton puled up the recordings, ans entred the creepy palace, Luke fellowing. Upon gong in, the sky wnet balck, the son wnet blak, the cluds went black, the moan wnet blakc, the stars went blak. It waz verry balck. Layton getted owt a falshlit, but the bateries where gong.

"Confund it! Wat now?" he assed retoreicly. "Hear, Profesor!" Luke smarted, ans gut owt his own, butt it was kingetic, so he cod wind the crack up ans knot ned baterries. "Thanks, MAH BOI!" Layton thnaked.

The 2 cheked the frist nam, Jon Wiliams(A/N: Knot the 1 who wrot the Supperman theme, LOL!) The gravs where inb alpabeat ordre, so they wnet pats the nams form A-H, ans fond the J gravs. He locked in it. Thier waz a body, butt Layton was a genus, sew he new it wood be posable 4 the body 2 retrun 2 the grav, wen don, so he cheked the photos, so he cod c if the body was in a diferant position, but Luke shooted, "LOOK OWT! ITS BEHEND US!" so Layton locked, ans truned whit wen he seen who it was...

(S/N: Dans Off Ilussions – Casslevaynea Sympathy Off Teh Nite)

The pesron wore a blak coot, ans he crayed an ax wif an od blad. He evilled, "Im knot Jak The Raper, Im hiz cushion The Grim Raper, ans Im heaer 2 cary u 2 teh Underword, ans Hayds wil troutrue u 4ever!" The Grim Raper swumg hiz ax at Latyon, but he jumed owt off the way. He through a rose lick Tuxedo Kamen, but he wasnt, so he mised. The Grim Raper run frowad, but Layton was 2 smrat 4 that, ans did a bakflip, kiking The Grim Raper in the bak of his hed!

The Grim Raper tryed to push Latyton, but Layton roled away, ans swep kiked him. Wen The Grim Raper was on the grund, Layton kiked him. The Grim Raper got up ans was made!

(S/N: Deul Off The Faiths - Star Wars 4)

The Grim Raper puled owt a sliver thingy, ans Layton was confussed, but The Grim Raper pushed a buton ans a red lazer cam owt off it. Layton was freeked owt, but Luke through him a sliver thingy, ans pushing it cosed the blu lazer 2 apper. Layton ans The Grim Raper swumg them at each over, but kept gong in2 that thin were the blads lock, but Layton wasa god sord fiter, so he used that 2 his avantage. The Grim Raper wnet 4 the waste, but Layton duked, ans sliced at The Grim Rapers knes, cuting them off, but The Grim Raper cod flot wifout them, so he did! Necks, The Grim Raper flu other Laytons hed ans tried 2 cut his hed of, but Layton bolcked, howeva, they where traped in the blads locking...

THAN THEIR WAS A LOD BANG! ANS THE GRIM RAPER FALLED OTHER, LAYTON LUKED(GEDDIT!) 2 THE SOND, ANS IT WAS...

...

WATARI!

"BOOM! HEDSHOOT!" Watari screemed at top of lungs. Latyon went other, ans assed, "Watari, I am greatfull 4 that hlep, but y our u hear? Ans wat abot Flora?" So Watari expalnned, "I fort it cod git dangeros on tis jorney, so Ive ben keping taps on u. I was at the police, remeber? Oslo, Im srue Flora is fin, ass I lfet Roger in chagre."

(Meenwill, at Watari Hose)

(S/N: Reminesence Hartborken Maya - Feenicks Write 1)

"Shut up, u litle bart!" Roger shooted, ans Flora cryed, "But so meen 2 me?" sew Roder expalned, "Bcos u r kid, ans I hat kids, ans am olny dong tis ass Watari told me 2, ans I haf unrequited lov 4 him, sew I do wat he wnats 2 kep him hapy!" al will screming ans treatening Flora wife a knif.

(S/N: Gull's Teme - Stret Fiter 2)

Flora was sew sad, she ran 2 her rom, ans cheered hershelf up wif her L ans Light plushies, ans mad them kis each over ass shes a fangril. A mail(GEDDIT!) vocs assed, "Say, wats rong?" ans Matt cam other. Flroa tlod him, "Its juts that Watari is gong, ans now we haf Roher, ans hes so men ans stuf. He tryed to knif me!" Mat confronted her, "There, there. Ill hlep u revocer." ans toke her other 2 paly sum Profesor Latyon ans The Last Tim Travel, witch was the 1 wif Legal Luke, so she was hapy, as she fought Legal Luke was a sexbom.

(Bak at the gravyard)

(S/N: Suspens - Apolo Justice)

"Ans that is ho 2 trun a machstick in2 a bom." Layton explaned, ass he had juts finised a puzle wif Luke ans Watari, but ten they vanised! Ans The Grim Raper got up. "HAHAHA! TRIKED U! The Grim Raper laffed, ans he got a bag! He through it other Latyon's hed, ans tyed it up ans toke him away!

Watari ans Luke where horrorfied! "WERE IS TEH PROFESOR!?" scremed Luke. "Ans wat abot that Grim Raper wanker?" Watari aded!

**2 be cuntinud**

A/N: WOAH! Wat hapened 2 Latyon? Weer is he been taked? Find owt necks tim in Professer Latyon Vs Jack The Raper!


	4. Teh grate escap

**Chapter 4:**

**Teh grate escap**

A/N: Hay guys, hows it goin? Its tim 2 find owt wat The Grim Raper did 2 Latyon, ans ho hes getin owt tis tim! But knot imedeatlee, ass theirs a but wif Luke ans Watari, than Flora.

(S/N: Investigaction: Contradickshun at the Crim Seen - Ace Aturney Investegactions: Miles Edgewurth)

Luke ans Watari got owt off the Watarimobile, owtsid Dr Shreder's hous, despresed. Luke sadded, "Ware cod haf that find tok the Profesor? Ans how wil we fiend them?" Watari was oslo knot pleesed, "Tis is sum of teh wurst stuf that cod hapen, this sid off The Kira Case!" Sudenly, Legal Luke came rond the coroner. Luke assed Legal, "Hay, Legal Myshelf, can u hlep us?"

Legal stoped his path, ans truned rond 2 Luke, "O, helo, Litle Luke." Luke blushed at been caled that, but keeped a strate face, "The Grim Raper kidnaped the Profesor!" Watari continued, "YEH! Can u hlep us sod(A/n: British for stop) that bugger form truning Layton in2 the playthin off Hads, God Off The Underword?" Legal possed 4 a minut, tryin 2 remeber wat hapened wen he was Luke at this tim, he than got it, "Al I can say is, The Profesor wil find owt a way 2 escap bak here. Now, ho abot a puzle?" The over 2 noded at the idea.

(S/N: Puzles 3 - Profesor Layton 3)

Legal gav the puzle, "So, u r wif ur honey, macking owt wif her, than the fone rigs, ans u ansewr it, ans the vocs asks wat ur dong wif his daughter, but than girlfrend clams her dad is ded. Than who was phone?"

Luke ans Watari thought it threw, considering al facters in it. Than Luke got an ieda! "Her mum was phone!" but than Legal reminded, "I used the term his! U haf 23 Picarets left!" so Luke strated to thin agan, but Watari wroked it owt, "Her mum had a dep vocs, so I thought it was a man!" ans Legal explaned, "Exactly! Niece wrok on geting past the trik!"

(Meenwhile, at Watari House)

(S/N: You-Gay-Ho Sales Away(Untill 2:26) - YGOTAS)

Flora was in her rom wif Matt, crying. Matt, been a niece ans caring man, assed Flora, "Wats rong, god frend?" Flora cryed owt, "That sexist idiot Roger Raper spanked my ass 4 simply licking u." Matt was shoked, "How dare he? Ill get him 4 tis!" Than Flora ceyed evan mor, "Ans u no that dum Near? Roger is palnning 2 put me in a rom Near him. Actualy, knot, as its his rom, butt the bed wil porbably be Near him." Mat decided, "Ok,wen Watari cums bak, Im gong 2 explan tis 2 him!" ans gav Flora a hug 2 comfort her, ans now she new it wood b fin, ans shed get bak in2 Matt's rom sometim, evan if she had 2 sneek bak in wif a cradbord bocks lick Soulid Snap wood do in tis scenerio.

(S/N: Puzles 5 - Profesoer Layton 4)

Layton wok up in a blak rom. Their wehre blak wals, but no dors or windows or antying a tabel in the midle off teh rom. Layton had no ieda wat 2 do, butt he decied 2 do wat he do bets, thinking!

He decided the 1st thin was 2 lok arund, sew he loked arund, ans he seen wat he saw. Than he got teh idea! He tok the saw juts menshuned, ans cut the table in haf, ans than he temporarily forget, butt remind himshelf that 2 halfs make a hole, so he putt the 2 halfs off the tabel together 2 make a whole, ans he jumped owt the whole, ans was in the skies abov London, ans fel, but he was a badass ans wood knot get hrut wen he landed, witch he did, ans he laned on Dr Shredder, but he was oslo badass, as he was Layton's teecher, sew he was the 1 who mad Layton badass. Layton tlod him, "Sory, teech, but I codnt no ware I was faling." ans Dr Shredder was lick "Wat are blaberin abot Layton?" ans Layton replayed, "Long stroy." ans left. Legal tlod Luke ans Watari, "Wat did I tell u?" ans Layton cam rond the coroner.

A/N: Wow, that was rely somethin! Wat was that rom, ans y did The Grim Raper use it anyway? Mayb well find owt necks tim, or maybe knot, it depends on wat direction the stroy takes necks tim.


	5. The frist vicktim!

**Chapter 5:**

**The frist vicktim!**

A/N: Wel, I thin the title says a lot hear. Wat is hapening? Lets find owt, shell we?

(S/N: Profesor Layton's feem)

"Helo my good chaps." Latyon tlod his frends. "Profesor!" Luke cryed, ans huged him. "Bloody thank al goodesses!" Watari releafed. "Wel, I haf my own stuf 2 do." Legal explaned, aldoh it was rely becos he wasnt god at this kind of situaction, so he wnated to leve. "Godbye" they al fareweled.

Now they where bak together, they confured, "So, wat shal we do now?" Frist Layton smarted "It wood knot b wis 2 chek the gravyard, ass The Grim Raper is their." sew Luke ideaed, "Lets lock arund ans c if we bump in2 anythin." Watari agred, "Yes, I hop no1 I turst wil be fond ded off corse." So they wnet rond the corner.

**CRASH!**

(S/N: Hads Internal Teme - Kid Icarus Uprising)

Latyon fel 2 the grund, ans wen he revoccered ans cod c porperly agan, he scremed at wat he seen. It locked lick a laddy, butt she was coverred in bandages, kinda lick a mommy, ans her eyes gloed purply-red ans evil, ans wif a tiara on her hed, oslo, their was a notbok on her blet, butt he didnt c it 2 wel.

(S/N: Abot Town - Profesor Layton 1)

So he shok his hed to fix himshelf ans saw it was only Emmy. "Ah, sory abot that." she apologied. "No porblem, it was my mistak." Layton forgav. "Im sory, but I cant stay ans chat, as mutch as I wnat 2, ass King Shakspeer wnats 2 c me. Bye!" ans she drov of on her motorcycle. Atari locked 2 there lfet, ans seen somthin intreesting, "Lok, a ominos ans scray wherehose! Lets c if anythin hapned their!" ans they noded.

(Meenwill, at Watari House)

(S/N: L-G off the captrued - Feenicks Write 3)

Flora had ben locked in Neer's rom wif him. She nether wnated a pesron ded mor then Roger, but she codnt do anythin over then lissen 2 Near been condescending. Sodenly, the flor shoke wif Rogers fet. Folra hid under Nears bed, ans fond a wired bok, it was blu ans sad Tim Note! She didnt no it was evidance Neer was using at his sercet N-Section. She red the cover, ans it sad, 'The humen is nam is writed in this note wil be sned threw tim.' Flora getted a pen, ans Roger brust in, dragin Mat be the neck, ans it was choking him, ans he shooted, "Flora! U stining bart! I hred off ur paln, now GET OTHER HEAR!" ans he shot a speer at her, so she quikly wrot 'Roger is sned bak in tim 2 a few minuts ago!' ans he vanised. Near sawed this, ans assed Flora, "Wat r u dong wif my evidance?" ans he garbbed it owt off her hnad. Flora tlod him, "Outta the way, I haf 2 get owt b4 Roger gets bak 2 his pont in the timlin!" Near explaned, "U idiotc girl! DOnt u no wat danger u unleeshed? His location is decidded at prue radnom! He cod b in a palace tat destroys the tim-spac continum! If knot tat, the sciensy thin abot buterflies cod pual owt a Sailor Earth or a clon of Enoby Darknes Dementia Revan Way!" Flora fainted form been confessed by Near.

(Meanwhile, thousends off miles away)

(S/N: Contdon - Gost Trick)

Roger apeared in a dank palace. He fond a stick ans truned in2 a troch. He fond somethin on the wal, it was a 7! Ans it was in blud! A vocs laffed, "Oh lock, a witnes!" Roger scremed, wandering who it was, but the question was answeared b4 it cam, "Im Jack The Raper, ans no witnes our aloud 4 my crims!" Roger runned, but Jack The Raper stabed him, ans than got owt a dairy, ans wrot in it, b4 paulng the knif owt, ans blod spratyed everywear, ans fromed an 8 on the wal! Jack The Raper than escapped.

(Bak wif Latyon)

(S/N: Investigaction Midle - Feenicks Write 3)

Layton tok the led in2 teh whorehous. Watari cometed, "I remeber tis was biled druing my rain ass quen." Tey locked arund, Luke climed up a set of bocks, ans saore somethin ood, "Profesor, there's a red 8 hear!" Latyon ans Watari cimmed up, ans saw it 2. "It is definetly blod! "Sems lick it got hear juts 5 minuts ago!" Watari shocked! Tehy locked don the over sid of the bocks, ans Watari screemed! He jumed don, ans was lick, "OH CONFOND U, JAK TEH RAPER!" Layton ans Luke got don, ans saw it, it was a crops. watari explanned, "This is Roder, teh gu I put in charge off Watari Hous wil I was gong! Ans now hes ded! Wat can I do now! I ned some1 who cod led it wil Im gong!"

**2 be cuntinud**

A/N: OMFG! Tis is sutch a terible tim 4 Watari! Lets hop he gets ravage on Jack The Raper!


	6. Everthin gos crasy

**Chapter 6:**

**Everthin gos crasy**

A/N: Hay guys, soz abot knot updting 4 a will, butt I was wroking on the KI fanfic, ans it was a big capter. Oslo, Ive ben redding Codename: Sailer V, ans its an amzin prequill, Minako-chan is such a sweetie, ans I thin her hare is niece, sepcialy wif the ribon. Now, lets fiend owt wat is goin on wif Layton ans Watari.

(S/N: Anon - Casslevanya Jugsment)

"Thats it! Im goin 2 find u Jack The Raper! Ans end u! U magnifisent bustard!" Watari screemed, ans wnet of on his own. "Weight!" shooted Layton, but Watari was alreddy gong. Luke ideaed, "Lets find sum evidance, maybe find owt who Jack The Raper is." so Latyon replayed, "Yes, we shod, MAH BOI!"

(S/N: Molar Terry Axpress - Profesor Layton 2)

Watari runned threw London, loking 4 a starecase, but al wnet up, wen he neded 1 that wnet down, hoever, he son fond it, ans decendead in2 the London Underground. Watari didnt ned 2 look, ass he had used it many tims 2 tarnsport new studants 2 Watari House. He went 2 the tikit laddy, who assed, "Ah, Mr Watari, wat is it that u disire?" ans Watari answaered, "The deed!" ans she mad an o-face, assing "Lolwat!?" ans Watari sad, "The deed, I ned it sew I can enact my paln 2 deel wif Jack The Raper!" so she tlod him, "No, I cant dew such a thin 2 a pheasant lick u!" so Watari puled owt his snipper rifle, ans angryed, "How abot now?" sew she answeared, "Cum on, u woodnt shoot!" sew he fried a shot 2 her left, ans she lolled, "U missed, u idiot!" sew Watari explanned, "Tat was a wraning!" locking down his scope, sew she paniked, "Ok, hear! Take it!" ans handed other the deed, witch Watari took, ans he wnet 2 the manger's office, ans picked up the magic phone that talked 2 King Shakespear!

(S/N: Fareoh's Throne - You-Gay-Ho Abriged)

Shakespeer was in hs thron rom, ans was board, nothin was hapening, but his phone ringed, sew he picked it up, hopping it wasnt 1 of the politicans in tomorow's erection, butt it wasnt, as it was Watari. Shakesper tlod him, "Aye, wat doth f-cke is it?" sew Watari replayed, "I have obtaned London Underground, ans wish 2 decree a millon gards 2 screen passengers 2 chek if their Jack The Raper!" sew Sakesper, "Wat measures hath thy wishe 2 use?" sew Watari exlanned, "The harshest posable!" sew Shakespeer decidded, "Thou wil hath a garde wife ye rockete snippers, is thine ok withe ore-sama's arrangmentse?" ans Watari agreed. Shaekspear sumoned his royal gards, who only moved there legs will weering there funny hats ans carying Assalt Rifles. Shakespeer handed each 1 a rockit snipper, ans put the other guns in2 storeage. Shakespeer assed, "Oure thou readye 2 protecte the Londone Undergrounde?" butt they wear royal gards, sew they cant talk, sew Shakespeer got owt his Psychic Note ans used it 2 reed there minds, ans it said they were ready, sew he decred, "Goode, nowe my loyale guards(GEDDIT!), thy shalle hede oute ande followe Watari's orders." so they went.

(S/N: Dark Kingdom's Sneeky Palns - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

Jack The Raper was no nomal evil dude, but a Gener Savvy one who had wiretaped Watari, ans sew new the London Underground wood be locking, despit nedding 2 use a train. Jack The Raper got another idea, ans went 2 the Liverpool Underground, ans got an express 2 France! Sins it was an express, it dint stop at London, so Watari's guards codnt chek. Jack The Raper had sneaked passed, unnoticed!

(Meenwhile, at Watari House)

(S/N: Moonlit Densetsu - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

Flora was bak wif Matt, ans was sitting down on there sofa, witch they had juts bought, since Roger didnt let them buy it, but now he was ded, sew he cant stop them. They had decided play Street Fiter 4. Flora tlod him, "I never reliesed how restricktive authority figures cod be." ans Matt replayed, "Yeh, wif all this neet stuff we can do now, I thin we shod make srue no body taks other Watari House, sew we can kep doin this." but the door Near(GEDDIT!) them slammed open, it was... NEAR! AND HE NEARLY BORKE THE DOOR! Near tlod them, "Flora, u baka!" Flora was shooked 2 heer this, sins Matt taught her Japanish, sew she new wat Near had said, ans was offended. She was lick, "Near, cant u see wat were dong here?" ans Neer tlod her, "My studies at N-Section tell me Jack The Raper escapped 2 France! Ans it was becos he toke the Liverpool Underground, knot the London Underground, sins Watari put gards their after Jack The Raper killed Roger, who was killed after your shenaneggans with the Tim Note!" ans Flora had no idea how 2 respond. But the phone went off, so she runned 2 pick it up. It was Layton, who assed her, "Flora, is everything ok at Watari House?" sew she sad, "Yes, expect this boy called Near was Nearly(GEDDIT!) accusing me off murder!" sew Layton replayed, "Dont worry abot him, we fond Roger is ded." ans Flora gaspped, "Thats who he was accusing me of Nearly killing!" so Layton reasured, "No worrys, I've fond sum evidence that shod cleer u, we juts need Scotland Yard 2 run it threw there forensics palace." So Flora happyed, "Thanks dad, your sew god ans protective off me." sew Layton geniused, "Lets knot worry, my inital look at it shows it cant be you. But I have to go now, bye." so Flora greeted, "See you latter, dad."

2 be continued!

A/N: WOAH! This is goin 2 be crazy! Y is Jack The Raper in France? Ans wat will Watari do when he finds his plan falled? Wat is the true nature of Flora and Matt's relationship? Find owt necks tim on Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper!


	7. We met Mello Oslo, Flora is saved

**Chapter 7:**

**We met Mello. Oslo, Flora is saved.**

A/N: WOAH! Wat cod Shakespeer want? Lets find owt, shall we?

(S/N: Molly Terry Axpres - Profesor Layton 2)

Watari was weighting, unware Jack The Raper sneaked passed him. A customer came, ans he locked suspicious, wif Dark Black Rainbow Hare ans a lever jackit that looked lick Mello's. Watari assed him to cum bak in2 the mangers office.

Insid, Watari assed, "R u Jack The Raper?" sew e sad, "LOL! No Im knot." sew Watari questioned, "Y due u haf Mello's cloths than? Did u kill him?" sew the man explanned, "No, I was form Watari Hoes asswell. He let me haf a replica. BTW, I was D." sew Watari garbbed his iPac ans cheked the records, witch tlod him their was a D. "Ok, u can go on the trane now."

(Meenwill, in Fancre)

(S/N: Dr Robotnick Feem - Aventrues Off Sonk Teh Hegehog)

Jack The Raper climed the Eyefull Tower 2 a sercet palace in it. Here Jack The Raper meet an evil dude! The evil dude tlod Jack The Raper, "God wrok on cosing choas in London, now I thin the necks thin 4 the paln, shod haf u go bak 2 London, butt use these." ans he gav Jack The Raper a glov wif claws on it lick the horor moive abot dreems.(A/N: I dont no wat its caled, a frend juts showed me a cilp wen we was discusing western horror) Jack The Raper laffed evily, ans lfet 2 hijak a trane 4 an evil plan!

(Meenwill, bak in England)

(S/N: King Dedede)

Shaekspear had cum 2 a devision. Watari ans the royal gards wood knot be enuf 2 sod Jack The Raper, sew he pussed the magic buton tat sned a disdress signal. Ans son, Shakespear got who he assed 4, the strongest British dude ever. It was...

JAMS BOUND!

(S/N: Jams Bound Them)

Shakespeer explaned, "Jams Bound, thou art muts hath lockth thruth London ans findth owt who Jack The Raper is, ans he hath 2 b sodded, sew teh world wil be safth agan, ans u wil be rewarded 4 makking it butter pace." ans pauled a leather, opening the serecet dore, sew Jams Bound cod get his spy stuf. He got a rokit snipper that was oslo a lazer gun. He got a revolver. There was oslo a sapper lick in Teem 4tress. He got a knif, witch he cod hid in his coat. Shakespeer aproved, ans let Jams Bound leaf 4 the mision.

(Meenwill, in Scotland)

(S/N: 10shun - Profesor Layton 3)

Latyon ans Luke arived in Scootland Yard, were they had the DAN form Rogers mudrer. They assed Chemley 4 hlep, ans he decidded, "Ok, wil get u a position in teh Molly Lab, brb." ans wnet 2 the Molly Lab.(A/N: My British frend tlod me Sherlok Homes had a forensic chik caled Molly, but it isn her tat Latyon is gong 2 be seing, but shes in the sam lab ans is oslo caled Molly, but its juts a coincidence) Sew Latyon decidded 2 discus the situation, "MAH BOI, wat do u thin is gong 2 hapen necks?" ans Luke answaered, "I dont no abot Jack The Raper, but u semed kinda scared off Emmy wen we bumed in2 her." sew Layton explanned, "I juts had a halusinaction 4 sum reson. Porbably form the bump. Stil, I get the felling Jack The Raper is up 2 sumthin rite now."

(Meenwill, at France Central)

(S/N: Suspens - Apolo Jutsice)

Jack The Raper gotted 2 the fornt off trane, ans slashed the piper, ans stealed the hat sew nobody cod tel it was Jack The Raper. Jack The Raper toke the trane thru a tunel, ans reeched a corss-rod. Jack The Raper pauled a lever sew the track bended once the fornt car pased, ans the rest of the cars wnet the over way, ans they flu of a clif becos the track was unfinished, ans sew Jack The Raper had killed many mor peeps. Jack The Raper set it at fuel sped, ans wnet supper fast, lick if the U Blot guy built a trane, ans had Sonic sponser it, ans he getted Speedy Gonzalles 2 built the engine, ans The Scout added the gearbox, thats how fast it was. Jack The Raper pased the London Underground, ans evan Liverpol. Jack The Raper wnet down a tunel that ended with a soulid wall, b4 sudenly presing a magic button, making a dril cum owt off the trane, which wnet thru the wal, truning 2 aim up, ans the train flu owt off teh road in Newcastle, ans than Jack The Raper pushed another button, witch mad the train fly!

(Meenwill, bake at Scotland)

Layton was tlod 2 go 2 teh Molly Lab, but Molly wasnt their, insted it was...

EMA SKY!

(S/N: Ema Sky - Feenicks Right 1)

Ema geniused, "Ohai Layton. Cum 2 get the latest sciensy staf don 2 ur evidance." ans Layton replayed, "Sure, as lon as that doesnt men u blow it up. Sew Ema taked the bag form Layton ans bringed it 2 a beg sciens machine, witch did loads off stuf, including DNA scans, witch oslo meaned it cod clon peeps, but police don't dew that kinda thin, sew Ema didnt use that.

(Meenwill, at Beckinghem Place)

(S/N: Teh god morning music ever1 plays wen the sky is brite ans beauty)

Shakepser wnet owtsid, wif a finishing rod ans a packit off cigerates, sins he was palning 2 go 2 teh red-lite district(A/N: Tat mens a place with sexy laddies) wen he was don fishing. Sudenly, a laf hapened, ans Shakespeer locked up ans seen a flying trane wif drill, ass it was the 1 Jack The Raper was using. Shakespear got his rod, ans throwed it at the train, catching it, b4 spining it rond and rond, ten leting go ans leting the train fly, ans a vocs was herd form it, screeming "LOKCS LICK JACK THE RAPER IS BALSTIN OF AGAN!" and it disapeared as a satr. Shakeperr cometed, "Lick fish in a barel."

(S/N: Tat YEAH song wen duds maek jok)

(At Watari House)

(S/N: Double Dargon feem(Teh Neo-Geo 1 wif teh coal sexophone)

Mat ans Flora where palying Double Dergon(GEDDIT!), ans had a knew sign on there dore tat stated Near wasnt alowed in, evan thogh hes smart, but he was anoying them, sew tats y they banged him. Flora getted 50,000 lick tat boy form The Wizard. Sudenly, the dore opened, Matt shooted, "Near, red teh sign!" but the guy at the dore replayed, "Im knot Near, u idiot!" ans Flora assed, "Than who is it?" Mat explaned, "Thats my god buddy Mello."

Mello cam in, ans had lots his jackit, sins D had kiled him ans looted the jackit(A/N: He mad a deel will in teh afterlif, sew he cod cum bak, Ill tel u moar abot it latter), ans he had 2 borrow Linda's nightgown, but she nether weers it, sins shes kinda of a whore, sew she didnt notice. Matt didnt no abot tis, ans thought Mello was a corss-dressing, ans loled at tis. Mello got made, ans garbbed sum choclate that melted wen he cam bak 2 lif, ans through it at Matt. Flora got amused, ans wnet betwen them 2 declare, "Rond 1, FIGHT!" Butt the phone ringed, sew she didnt, ans she answeared it. It was... Layton! Layton assed, "Helo, is this Flora?" ans she sad, "Yes." Layton tlod her, "We did the studies at the Forensics palace, ans got sum intresting resluts." Flora assed, "Am I innolent?" sew Layton assured, "Yes, u are. But moar impotent is the odd results. No match at al. It sems teh evidance is form a creaturwe knot off tis world..."

2 b continued!

A/N: WOW! Tat was such a twist! Wat cod Jack The Raper b up 2 now? What is Jams Bound doing? Ans over questions lick tat! Find owt ass tis stroy continus. If u lick tis stroy, ten look me up on Twitter, were I explan moar off meshelf. Its caled skiword.


	8. On the Run

Chapter 8: On the Run

A/N: Im bak guys. Soz 4 takking sew lon 2 updat, but I was trying 2 finish Chapter 16 of Kid Icarus Uprissing 2. Butt now I can writ tis agan. This chaptre wil focus on Flora ans Matt, sew dont except 2 c Laton or Watari. Oslo, knew duds are ariving 2 teh mistry.

It was a dark nite in Watari House. Flora was aleep in her bed. She strated dreming a dreem. It was abot a girly female princess, weering a princess rob ans a princess crown. Sudenly, a hand on her soldier awaked her. It was... Matt! "Were geting owt off her." he expalnned. Flora decied, "Ok, but y?" sew he expositioned, "Near is taking comand, ans is making ever1 obay him, expect Linda, but she's kinda a whore." ass he openned teh clost. "Put tis on! he shooted ass he threw her a helmat, ans put his on.

Son, they where in the secrete garage of Watari House. The Watari Mobile was keeped hear, butt it wasnt in at the minuette, but Matt's motorcycle was. It was a 2-seater, sins Matt was allways owt 2 impres sexy laddies. They getted on, ans Matt getted his custom-billed garage remot ans openned teh dore. Ten they wnet. They racced don teh countey-side tat Whales had, ans lfet Watari House behind. "Were are we goin?" Flora assed him. Matt answeared, "I dint think of tat. I thin we shell go 2 London, sins Watari is their, sew we can teem up wif him." A ballet pased, ans Flora tok owt a spyglass 2 lok behind ans c who shat it. It was... NEER! He was taking al anger at tem, but they where two far away too heer him, but he was saying, "U litle f-ckers! U our meaned 2 b under my control!" ans throwed his snipper away in angre, ans it blowed up in Mellos face, sew Near had 2 pay the dry cleening bil 4 his cloths.

But neweigh, Flora ans Matt where now so far away, nobody frum Watari House cod c tem, witch mad tem saf... for now. Yousay Futa passed by 4 a cameo, but dint stop, porbably becos Matt's motorcycle dint pay card games. Matt folowed a road sin tat sad, 'Rest off England, ths way.' Mat cometed, "Nether seed tht sing b4." Sudnely, anuther motorcycle cam bhind tem. Teh person ridding it was al obscured in shadow, ans teh only colour was sliver claws. It was...

...

..

.JACK THE RAPER!

Mat sawed tis in teh reer-view miror, ans tlod Flora, "Damn, put yur arms arund me, and dont let go." She did, sew Matt pussed his secrut Turbo button, ans wnet rely fast, lick if he used Triple Golden Musrooms. But tis wasnt enuf, ass Jack The Rapper oslo had a Turbo button. Jack The Raper getted a handgun. "Aw, damn! Duk, now!" Matt shooted, ans him and Flora duced, sew teh bullet went other there heads. Jack The Raper throwed the gun at tem, ans it explouded. Luckly, it went a bitt 2 far ahed, ans tey drov past after the explosin. Jack The Raper puled owt a snipper, ans fried sew fast, Matt cold not wan Flora. Thankfuly, her hellmet was buletproff. Jack The Raper throwed teh snipper, but it was sew heevy it laned in fornt off Jack The Raper ans blowed Jack The Raper up. But Jack The Raper than salveged teh mistak, ans roket jumped in fornt of them. Tey pased a streetlamp, ans Mat ans Flora sudenly seed Jack The Raper's face! But tey didnt recognice it. Jack The Raper was goin bakwards now. Matt pulled owt a revolver, ans strated taking potshots at Jack The Raper's motorcycle. A few tires bust, but knot enuf 2 stop it, ans Matt had used emptyed the spiner thingy, he had moe bulats, but was 2 busy driving, sew he cant reload. Thankly, the busted tyes slowed Jack The Raper enuf tat Matt cod pas. Jack The Raper getted 1 last gun, witch was a shitgun, ans fried at Matt's motorcycle, ans busted 6 wholes in teh fool tank. The petrool cam spiling owt, ans Matt new tey had 2 escap rely fast. Matt however, knew a drawbrige was cuming up, ans it was always rissed at nite. But Jack The Raper mite haf teh abilty 2 jump of it asswell, sew Matt neded 2 get rid of Jake The Raper. Sudenly, he get idea! He puled a packit of cigarettes owt, ans tlod Flora, "Lit 1, ans throw it at Jack The Raper!" sew Flora did, but mised Jack The Raper, but tis was Matt's bakup paln, as it falled in teh fuel, leting it on fire. Jack The Raper scremed, ans tryed 2 stop, but wen dong so, teh motorcycle skided, ans the sparx mad the putrol go even moar alight, ans al the fir blowed up teh motorcycle.

"LOOKS LICK JACK THE RAPER IS BLASTIN OF AGAN AGIN!"

Matt jumed of teh drewbridge, ans did a backflip. Now they lots teh brunning fuel trial. "God thin we mad it owt of tat alive." Matt cometed. Flora replayed, "Yes, it was. Now, lets find a fling station." Luckly, tehre was 1 juts don teh road. It was caled, 'Last chance 2 fil up in Whales.' They arived juts as teh sun comed up.

Flora volunteered 2 go in ans pay, sew Matt agred. Giving her monay 4 teh repares, refuel, ans sum extra. "You gav me extra?" Flora assed, sew Matt tlod her, "Yes, you can buy urself a quik snake, lick a bag of crisps. I rely thin u ned sum after tat lucky escap." "Oh, thanks" she sad, ans went in.

Matt leened at 1 off teh pillars holden up teh station ruth. He loked at his cigerettes, but decided agains it, in cas it blowed teh place up. He did dissecret reload hi revovlver through. A man cam up, ans sad, "Helo, god sir." sew Matt returned teh greeting. Teh man tlod him, "My nam is Grammer." Matt thinked it was an ood nam, but payed no mind, "I'm a Matt(GEDDIT!)" Grammer ten assed, "Sew, were r tey?" Matt asked, "Who?" sew Grammer replayed, "U no, teh 1s f-cking up are country." sew Matt assed, "Can u specify?" ans Grammer angryed, "The Japanish! Who dew u thin!?" Matt was taked abak. "Wat haf u getted agains tem!?" sew Grammer replayed, "Everthin! Tey thin tey can spek in anythin tey wnat. Tey shod stik 2 the langage tey mad 4 themshelves! Bilangage shod b a capitol crim, ans Im gong 2 relay Bill Haks untill he does it!" Mat facepalmed at tis, "Im haf-Japanish!" ans Grammer was lick, "How sew? U dont look anythin lick it." Matt exaplned, "Becos my parants where bof British, sew I lok lick tem. But my mum had IVF, ans teh donner was Japanish, witch mans I oslo get his nationalty, tat makes me haf Japanish!"

Grammer screemed, ans his cloths teared aprat. Matt assed, "If u hat Japanish, y dew u haf a tatoo off... Weight, tat's knota Majin, its bakwrads, tat mens it's..." Grammer intreupped, "Yeh, its a swastika. Sew Im a Nazi. Tat is y I hat u, ans any1 Japanish." garbbing a chanegun. "Oh cum on, tats cleerly fak." Matt laffed. "Wanna bet?" Grammer shooted, spining the chanegun.

**BANG!**

Grammer falled don, ded. Tis was becos Matt was smrat enuf 2 juts shot his revovler at teh Nazi b4 teh chiangun was fuly charged. Matt ten hide teh body behin teh pumps. Flora cam owt, wif a bag off salt ans vinger crisps, ans gav Matt teh band-aids she bot. She gav Matt sum money bak, explanning, "Tey gav us a discount on the refuel, sins u neded 2 patch teh tank." haning him teh patchs. Flora continued eating wil Matt patched teh tank, ten tryed 2 refuled it, but a balst of water caam owt, sins he had used teh hydro pump(GEDDIT! I no u wnated tat gag Fuyu-chan, sew her it is), ten Matt fond teh actul fuel pump, ans refooled teh motorcycle. Tey where don. Flora put her empty bag in teh bin, ans tey got bak on, ans lfet. Soddenly, som1 cam owt form behind teh pumps ans seed tem driv off. It was... THE GRIM RAPER! "Wat, how did Grammer fail?" he screemed anger. "Looks lick its tim 4 are necks agent." he decred, geting his radio speeker...

(Meenwhile, in London)

At teh police station, a knew blu box was build, expect knot, sins teh blu box wasnt rely meant too b their, but sum1 had teleproted it there. It loked lick a phone box, but it wasnt, ass it was rely a tim machine. Teh tim traveler steped owt, he was weering cloths ans had hare. Wif him was an medievil whit-hared dud, ans medievil blu-hared chick. Tey were...

...

.Find owt in teh necks chapter.

A/M: Wow, a diract encounter wif Jack The Raper. Tis is geting big. I cant weight 2 writ teh necks chaptre, butt I cant, sins Im helping a frend wif her fanfic. Butt Ill get bak 2 tis as son as posable.


	9. The Dr Is In!

**Chapter 9: The Dr Is In!**

A/N: Its tim 2 writ tis agan, sins I rely wnated 2 sho wat wil hapen necks! Sew lets begin were the lats chappter left of!

**(S/N: Logic ans Brock - Profesor Layton Vs Feenicks Right)**

At teh police station, a knew blu box was build, expect knot, sins teh blu box wasnt rely meant too b their, but sum1 had teleproted it there. It loked lick a phone box, but it wasnt, ass it was rely a tim machine. Teh tim traveler steped owt, he was weering cloths ans had hare. Wif him was an medievil whit-hared dud, ans medievil blu-hared chick. Tey were...

...

.Find owt in teh necks chapter. Except its now teh necks chaptre, LOL! So I'l say who they where...

...

..

DR WHO ANS ROBAN ANS LUCINA!

So anywya, Dr Who decided, "Wel, if Im hear, than sumthin bad muts be hapening, sins I always end up in truble." Lucina replayed, "Prety bad luck, then?" ans Dr Who tlod her, "U cod say tat." Roban ideaed, "Wel, sins were in fornt of teh police, we shod ask them." Ans sew tey wnet in...

(Bak wif Mat ans Flora)

**(S/N: Teem Flair Fit - Pacman Why)**

Matt ans Flora were ridding thru 2 London, ans juts had a tool bridge 2 pass. Tey wnet up teh brige, but than sum evil duds bolcked teh exit, sew Matt did a U-turn, ans net bak, exccpt teh ntrans was bolcked 2. Tey where trapped! Teh evil duds locked lick cops, xcept tey weered blak ans Flare Orange insted of blu ans whit! Teh evil duds tlod tem, "Where assassins snet 2 kil u, Mail Jeevas." ass tey mad a circul arund Matt's motorcycle. Flroa was sew scarred, she clutched on2 Matt. The assassians sad, "Step away form teh bike(GEDDIT!)" Matt quiped, "Its a motorcycle, knot a bik." A assassion shot up ass a wraning, ten she said, "No funy bisness, oar well shoot u faster." Matt getted up, hands in air. "God wrok, ure smrat 2 lissen 2 a bunch of armed assassiuns." Matt joked, "Bit of a violet arrest, isn't it?" b4 teh assassiens explanned, "Ware not cops, we are teh evil cops who wrok 4 Jack The Raper." Matt was lick, "Jack The Raper?" ans the assassiens sad, "Yes, tat Jack The Raper! Now, girl, get over here!" ans Flora movved towrads teh speeking assassin. The assassian toke her as a humen sheld! Matt angryed, "WTF? Leeve her oot off tis!" romantically. Thee assassions getted angry, ans wnet akimbo, except teh 1 who grabed Flora! "No moar words! Well definitivly shoot u necks tim! Bsids, y do u wnat 2 protect this insinifiant gril?" ans Matt replayed, "Because I love her!" ans teh assassins shooted him, ans he falled other.

"NOOOO!" Flora screemed, ans the assassin sexistly replayed, "U beter knot strat, or I wil blow ur skul oot 2!" Sodenly, another gunshot cummed, ans teh assassin falled other, dead! Matt was standing their, his revolver in hand! Matt smarted, "Guess that Jack The Raper dint tall u abot my bulletprof crash helmet!" Matt wnet up 2 Flora, courtuously tok her hand, ans wnet bak 2 teh motorcycle wif her. Teh assassians formed a triangle, roring "U SHELL KNOT PASS!" butt Matt drived sew fats tat he knocked tem over, ans they smashed in2 eac otter lick boweling pens!

(Bak at teh London Undergrund)

**(S/N: Game Over - Mgea Man 3)**

Watari was stil siting in teh tiket both, ans taking duds tikits, whil locking carefuly 2 c if any off teh duds where Jack The Raper. Sodenly, teh magic phone ringed, sew Watari tlod teh line, "Weight a bloody second, King Shakespeer has a massage 4 me." ans wnet in2 teh bak room. Shakespeer tlod Watari, "Watari, mine friende, theire ise bade newse. Sourcese hath give infoe tat sayse tat Jack The Raper hath sneakede paste thou garde." ans Watari was lick, "Wat the sodding hell?" ans Shaekspear expalned, "It seemse tat Jack The Raper hath take teh expresse trane 2 go righte pats teh Londone Undergrounde. Their was a sighting ofe Jack The Raper in Wales, sew Jams Bound hath beene sente 2 investigate."

Watari was sew angre at heering tis, tat he punched teh phone sew hard tat he cossed a phonequake, witch is lick an earthquake, butt it goes on pone lins, witch meaned lods off dudes had 2 hang-up until it ended, but Shakespaer neded 2 finsh taking wif Watari, sew he dint hang-up. Atfer it ended, Shaekspar continuated, "I hafe getted a ideae. I thin tate Jack The Raper is hiding in teh Towre Ofe Londone!" Watari's eyes wnet al glowy with excitment, "Right, I am gong 2 bloody get tat wanker!" ans hanged up. Watari wnet bak 2 teh tickit place, ans put up a sin tat sad, 'Owt off order. A national emergency must b dealed wif.'

(Bak at Watari House)

**(S/N: Gost Trik them)**

"Im finaly gong 2 stop tat f-cker!" Mello yelled. He wnated 2 get rid off Near, ans was making a plane 4 it by playing Demoracy 3. Mello canceled Britain's gun restrictions, but ten he losed teh game as a bunch of British ans Japanish duds who dint lick teh gun restrcitions been removed teemed up 2 use teh inrestricted guns 2 assassinate him with irony. "NNOOOO!" screemed Mello, but ten he thinked it other, ans realised tat mad sense. The British gun restrctions where a god thin, sins tey stoped duds form been shot, ans if he removed tem in reel lif, ten the British wood wnat him ded, ans British duds are vrey sarcastic, sew tey wood giv a Death By Irony.(GEDDIT!) Mello decided tat entreing teh erection was a bad idea.

Meenwhile, Near wen in2 Matt ans Flora's rom. He smashed Matt's bed, ans laffed manicly. But ten he feeled week, sins Mello sneeked up behind him ans backstabed him. Mello loled evan harder then Near, "Now I shal liv my full lif!" sins tat was his deel in teh after-life. He had 2 kill sum1 else, sew tey cod replace him in teh atfer-life!

(On teh rod 2 London)

**(S/N: Profesor Layton them)**

Layton ans Luke where in teh Laytonmobile, driving don 2 London form Scotland. Luke was locking at teh DNA reprots, tat sad tat a creatuer knot off tis world lfet teh evidence at Roder's death, "It's rely quit confussing, Profesor. Wat type of crateure cod haf don tis?" Layton replayed, "I do not haf an idea, but we shod b careful. Espeically sins it sems 2 mov fast." Luke cometed, "Yes ans it does make tis case quit stresful." So Layton ideaed, "Let's put on a classical piece." ans set his radio 2 tune at 102.4 Klassic FM. But insted off music tey got "Newsfalsh! King Shaekspar has reproted tat mystearious thins are hapening at teh Tower Off London! Their are suspicions tat teh Tower is being assended by recently resurected cereal killer, Jack The Raper." Layton truned off radio, ans decided, "Tat's a leed! Let's go 2 teh Tower Off London." ans he toke a detour, witch was a shortcut 2 teh Tower Off London.

(Meenwile, on teh other raod 2 London)

**(S/N: Iris (Music Box) - Porfesor Layton 2)**

Flora ans Matt where now safe. Tey locked ahed, ans seen teh Tower Of London cum in2 veiw, butt tey werent gong their, thou it did tel tem tey where close 2 London. Flora tlod Matt, "Thanks for helping me bak there." ans Matt replayed, "No problem. I new I hed 2 shot tat guy frist, since he was helding u hostage." and Flora smiled, "Ure such a gentleman." ans Matt explaned, "Ever sins Watari toke u in, I felled a overwheming desire 2 protect u. Somethin abot u seemed delicate, ans I decided I wood kep u saf. Only now do I realize tat tis felling was bought on by... love." Flora shock in happy 4 a bit, ten continued, "Oh, tat is prefect, Matt. Ever sins I arived, ans entered ur rom, I juts codnt help but fel all of a flutter. I juts new it. I was in love with u. Ans now u tell me u love me 2? Tis case has rely mad us happy in teh end." Matt nodded, "Now, lets dew al we can 2 sod Jack The Raper 4 god, ten we can haf are live togeter. And sew tey drived of 2 London.

(But wat's hapening at teh Tower Off London?)

**(S/N: Teh Tower - Profesor Layton 1)**

Layton drov up 2 teh Tower's entrance, butt ten sudenly Watari! "Oh wank!" shooted Watari as he slamed teh brakes! "What the...!?" Layton screemed as he het his breaks 2! Tey where gong 2 crahs!... But ten teh Watarimobile ran owt off feul, sew it stoped completely, ans tey dint crash. Tey getted owt. Watari was hyperventing other teh shock, but Layton wasnt, sins he was yunger, ans his lungs where beter. Layton started, "I shod haf expected u hear Watari." and Watari replayed, "I dint (Breath) thin (Breath) youd (Breath) haf herd abot (Breathe) tis (Breath) incident (Breath) my chum, Layton." Watari respinded. Layton expalned, "It was sad on teh radio." Watari was breating normal agan, so he continued, "I thot tis wood b 2 confedintal 2 haf ben taked abot on radio. I gues it wasnt."

Tey wnet up 2 teh ntrance, ans Brian Blessed was their. He tlod tem, "Oh, you heared abot Jack The Raper bein her 2?" ans tey all sad, "Yes. Were here 2 stop hem." ans Brian Blessed "God, sins I mite ned sum help wif hem." ans Brain Blessed joned there party.

Watari grabed an energy drink, sew he cod run faster, ten tey wnet 2 teh spiril stares. Tey all runed up rely fats. Layton deducted, "If we arent fast enuf, Jack The Raper wil porbably find owt, ten escap agan!" Watari cometed, "Tat is a god deduction. So we must faster. BTW, did u find anythin owt Layton?" ans Luke explaned, "Yes. We fond Jack The Raper's DNA, ans Ema Sky did sum sciensey stuf wif it, ans fond it was form a creture knot off tis world." ans Watari was all lick "Hhhmmm." ans Layton assed, "Do u haf any ideas?" ans Watari respinded, "I mite, but lets deel wif teh task at hand, b4 we discus theroys."

Tey reched teh top flor, ans teh dore was alredy open, sew tey wnet in, ans fond owt tat Shakespar's thorey was wonrg. Extremely wrong. Even moar wrong then teh stuf tat Game Theory idiot says. Insted of Jack The Raper, it was...

...

...

**(S/N: Don Palo them)**

MOIRATY! ans wif hem was... DON POLA! ans tey where... STEELING TEH CORWN JULES!

Brian Blessed shooted, "CHESSWICK! STOP TEM WIF UR SEED BOM!" ans he snet owt his Chespin, witch was niknamed Chesswick, ans it ussed Seed Bomb on Mroaity ans Don Polo. (A/N: Tis was actully a prety funy idea, Fuyu-chan, sew thans 4 sugestioning.)

Don Poalo decidded, "Lets escap owt teh widow." ans ten Watari yeled, "There is no bloody widow, u dum buggers!" but ten tehir was a shack, ans Don Palo was gong, ten Moraty waked up 2 a whole tat appered in teh wall, ans cometed, "U where saying?" b4 jumping owt.

Luke smarted, "Tey're jumping in2 teh nighburying Alton Tower!" ans sew Watari decided, "Let me handle tis!" ans pauled owt his snipper rifle. He locked in2 teh Alton Tower, ans balsted 2 in a roll, ans hit Don Poloa ans Morality in teh legs, sew tey codnt walk.

(Meenwhile, at the police)

**(S/N: Faulty Towers Theme)**

Dr Who, Robin ans Lucina where assing sum off teh duds if anythin was hapening, butt mots off tem where 2 busy taking criminals 2 prison, ans teh rest where the criminals, sew tey codnt tak, sins tey where using their rite 2 remane silent. Butt ten Roban fond a newspaper, ans decidded 2 red it. He than wnet, "Lucina, Dr Who! Lockk at tis!" ans ten Dr Who ans Lucina cam other, ans red it. Teh articel was named 'Jack The Raper retruns 2 lif? Evidance off 10 kills alredy!' Lucina assed, "Is tis teh troble u usualy end up in?" ans Dr Who explaned, "No, usualy, it's on a lager scale tan tis is, but it stil is troblesum. Lets c if we can fid sumwere 2 investigat."

Ten, on teh TV... SHEAKSPEER APERED! Roibn ans Luvina where confused, sins tey where medievial, sew they dint no wat a TV was. Roban assed, "Is tis sum scrying thin?" ans Dr Who respinded, "No, it's caled a TV, ans its a thin tat can show evants ass tey hapen, or recordins off thins. Tey are sumtimes ussed for fiction, butt hear, it's an announcement form King Shakespeer, witch isnt faction, but is rely sirius, sew we shod lissen 2 wat he says." ans all teh duds locked at tem, wif a 'Dude ur so retarded' look on there faces.

Shaeksper announcmented, "Variouse sources tat cum ronde 2 ore-sama are provide wife evidaence tat Jack The Raper is in teh Towre Offe Londone. Jams Bond is alredye on his weighe 2 investigete." Ten teh phone ringed, ans Shaekspeer tlod tem, "Soz, butte I hath 2 take tis calle, brb." ans teh TV switched a Queen concert, cos tehy're a god band, ans their British, sew tehy suited an annoncment by King Shkaespeer. (A/N: LOL! I mened 2 writ moar off tat police seen, but forgetted wat I was gong 2 writ, sew Im skiping it.)

(Butt wat was hapening at Alton Tower?)

**(S/N: Examinaction - Algero - Ace Atrony Investigactions: Mies Egewurth)**

Layton, Watari, Luke, Chesswick and Brian Blessed where now interorating Mortality ans Don Palo. Brian Blessed had used teh prisoner chans 2 hold tem in place, ans had Chesswick redy 2 Seed Bom if tey tred 2 escap. "Y where u in teh Tower Off London?" Layton asked tem. Don Palo explaned, "We dint men 2 b their. We where cocked owt, ans woke up their, sew sins we where in wif teh Corwn Jewels, we decided 2 steel tem." ans Mortaity added, "Yes. I rembmer tat Emmy chik was their, ans ten I was unconscious."

"Hhmmm." Layton pondered. Luke used a probing question, "Do u no wat Emmy did?" ans Don Pola fought 4 a bit, ten remebered, "She was acting rely odd. Ans wen she seen me. I remember tat she was suronded by blak mist. Ten I feeled drownsy. On teh last few seconds, teh mist left, ans she was replaced by wat locked lick a mommy. It had teh bandages ans everthin." Moriatry added, "Now tat he mentins it, I remeber sumthin lick tat apering 4 a bref moment." Layton gapsed. Watari assed, "Profesor, are u ok?" ans Layton replayed, "Tat was wat I halucinated wen I bummed in2 Emmy!" ans everone gapsed! Layton ten aded, "Moatry, Don Palo, do ether off u remember a notebok anywere on teh mommy's person?" ans ten Don Paolo sad, "Yes! Their was one. It had a word I dint get tim 2 red, ans after tat was 'Note'!" ten Moriarty added, "I dont remember seeing 'Note' on it, but I remember teh word 'Everthing'!"

"WTF!?" Watari rored. "She has a darn Everything Note! We muts sod her as fats as we can!" ans Layton confued, "Wat is an Everything Note? Ans y is it sew dangerous?" So Watari explaned, "It's a book tat can do absolutely anythin tat u writ in it. Who knows wat she cod dew wif it! Oslo, teh stuf she's alredy done wif it cod maek 4 valuble evidance." Ans Brian Blessed ten declared, "Ten lets find her!" ans Watari requested, "Weight a buggering minute. I juts haf 2 send a massage 2 King Sheakspeer ans tel hem wat we fond. Oslo, sum1 wil haf 2 stay behind ans make sure these sodding foals dont escap." But ten...

**(S/N: Jams Bound Theme)**

"I wil taek them 2 King Shakespeer." sad a vocs form behind tem. It was... JAMS BOUND! Watari truned rond, ans tlod hem,, "Thanks, my chummy pal. Now, we shod find tat Emmy chik." ten Layton aksed, "But how can we fnd her?" ten Watari explaned, "I haf a secret ofice in London. We can use my Note radar 2 trak teh Everything Note." ten Luke declared, "Grate idea, Watari. To the Laytonmobile!"

**DA-NA-NA-NA!**

**2 be cuntinud**

A/N: WOAH! Wat is up wif teh mommy tat appered in Emmy's place? Y does she haf an Everything Note? Ans wat was she dong wif it? Find owt necks tim, ass teh story reeches a thrilling climax!


	10. Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper

**Chapter 10: Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper**

A/N: THIS IS IT! I decided tat naming teh final chapre teh same as teh stroy wood be coal for theming it. Tis is gon big payoff 4 everone who has fellowed tis stroy threw 2 teh end! Everthing wil cum together, ans ur minds wil get blown! Oslo, I am expending son, ass I am on teh weighting list 4 another fanfic sight, named Arceve Off Are Own, where I wil oslo post my fanfics, sins my British frend says it's a god sight, ans it has less duds complaning abot teh stroys. Butt Im juts rumbling now, sew let's get in2 teh finale of Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper!

A/N 2: Hi, Im Fuyu, u mite no me ass Detsniy's beast frend. I'm gong 2 co-writ tis chaptre wif him. Soz tat I nether getted 2 continue my Pokemon fanfic, butt I lost teh docment were I keeped teh plot, LOL! Sew 2 mack up, Im gong 2 do sum Pokemon stuf hear.

**(S/N: Profesor Layton theme)**

Watari was driving rely fats 2 get 2 his secret bass. He was so fast tat Layton, Luke and Brian Blessed were traveling with hem, sins teh Laytonmobile codn't kep up. Chesswick was in his Pokéball again. Watari stoped on a window washer flatform, ten he sad, "If Jams Bound was hear, he'd eat his hart owt at tis." Ten teh platform went underground, ans Watari drove in2 his serecet car park. Tey getted owt, ans took an elelator down.

In the secret ofice, tey went 2 Watari's radar. Tey locked it other, ans Watari set it 2 only show Everything Note signals. Layton was sew shocked, tat he actually yelled, "I KNOW TAT LOCATION! IT'S WHERE I CRASHED IN2 EMMY!" ans everyone else trembled, sins Layton doesn't yell, xcept now he did, ass it was such a big polt twist.

(Meenwill, in an evil bass)

**(S/N: Dark Kingdom - Sailor Moon)**

The Grim Raper was taking wif Lasondray, who had sent teh assassins 2 Matt in the lats chaptre. (A/N: Tats y they weared Flare Orange, sins tey where form his Team.) The Grim Raper angryed, "Y did u sent such mindless idiots? Tey can't even shoot at body parts over than his hed! Wat mad u think tey wood be god assassins?" ans Lysandre explanned, "I'm Surrounded By Idiots(GEDDIT!)" ans The Grim Raper assed, "Wat does tat men?" ans Lysanre detailed, "Teem Flare is mad up of idiots. I men, cum on, tat Maple chick took les suplies then her Grunts." butt Teh Grim Raper added, "Ure knot mach butter, u no! Using a team off 4 aganst a God Off Life, ore a Death Bird!" ans Lysandruh striked back, "Dint u red New Aventures Off Drak Soichiro? I expended my teem, sew it has 6, ten I mad a new Mega Gear tat lets me Mega all 6 at ones!"

(Bak in London)

**(S/N: Pursiut: Using Magic - Profesor Layton Vs Feenicks Right)**

Layton angred "Stop write their!" in order 2 stop Emmy form walking away. She was reding teh same newspaper tat Roban was in teh previous chaptre. Emmy tred 2 act natural, ans told hem, "Say, Profesor, haf u herd abot Jack The Raper been ressuecrted?" ans Layton respinded, "I've ben investegating tat all off teh past 2 days." ans Emmy respinded, "Wow, y dint u tell me yesterday? Oh weight, I was gong 2 King Shakespear." but Watari seen threw teh lie, "U were knot! King Shakespeare did knot met anyone matching ur description yesterday. Or teh day b4 tat!" ans Emmy replayed, "I tlod hem 2 kep it off the record." But Watari droped teh bombshell, "King Shakespeare wood haf mad an un-eraseable record lon b4 u cod maek such a request. And, to add moar, I no exactly y u neded 2 leaf in such a rush." ans Emmy ten assed, "ORLY?" sew Watari taked a deep breathe...

...

"U WHERE RUNING AWAY FORM TAT WHEREHOUSE, WITCH IS THE PALACE WERE U KILLED ROGER!" he blurted owt, ponting 2 teh wherehourse form Chapter 5. A crowd gathered arond, sew tey cod wach teh results off the thriling accusaction. Matt skidded his motorcycle threw, ans assed, "Roger? Teh Rogar who abused Flora?" Layton angred, "Roder did watt!?" Flora runned up, ans explaned, "Roger was a horrible man. He tried 2 knife me, ans broke down teh dores, ans tred 2 choke Matt. Not 2 menshun teh speer he shot at me b4 I used the Tim Note 2 get rid off him." Watari ten belowed, "The bloody Time Not?" ans asked abot it. Flora explaned how it sent Roger 2 teh wherehouse. "I dint no tat it oslo did tat." Watari reacted. Emmy started lolling, "Sins u arent accusing me now, guess I'm innolent." so Watari cometed, "Tat sonds lick sumthin a reel culprit wood say." and he ten pualed owt his mobile phone, ans calledthe Police Chef, "Hello, Mr. Cheif, I ned 2 do a search off an IC-1." (A/N: IC-1 is British Police Code, witch mens teh person is white.) Watari weighted, ans ten sad, "Tanks, I wil get 2 it." ten put th phone away.

Watari ten stated, "U may ned 2 avert ur eyes, sins I haf permision 2 strip-search." Watari ten went up, ans beginned searching. He checked her pockets, butt they juts had a few pruses, wif money, witch Watari added 2 his evidence bags, sisn he's a good cop. He searched teh undershirt, witch had an ood item in it's pockit. Watari checekd, ans it was a switchblad. He put it in a bag, eyeing Emmy with suspision. He ten took her 2 her underwhere, ans he fond a gun in her bra. Their seemed 2 be nothing else. But Watari remembered sumthin he red abot peeps hiding evidance in their asses. Sew he checked, ans fond a book. It was Rainbow coloured, ans it's title was...

...

**(S/N: Descole's Theme - Profesor Layton 4)**

EVERYTHING NOTE! Watari showed it, ans declared, "GOTCHA!" Layton ten added, "Yes, tat's teh book tat was on the mommy's blet!" Emmy ten asked, "Wat are u even accusing me off?" ans Watari explaned, "We suspect tat u are Jack The Raper!" The crowd gaspped, ten Emmy strated laffing lick madman. "Yes, u where rite! I am teh eternal cereal killer known as Jack The Raper! Ore, in my nattivr tonge, 'Emm-Ay', the princess of teh Shinigami!" Watari yelled, "The Shinigami!?" ans everone else assed, "The what?" Emmy keeped laffing, "Gues I don't ned my disgiuse anymoar." ans she truned bak in2 her mommy-lick appearecne, as the Shinigami princess.

Watari quikly getted his mobile phone, ans called teh Police Chef, "Suspect is moar dangerous ten expected, order a city-wide evacuation!" The crowd instantly runned away, sew ass 2 excape London and Emm-Ay. Emm-Ay explan, "My father wnet missing, sew I am Queen now. U may have taked my sauce of power, teh Everything Note, but tat won't stop me." ans teh road opened, ans a giant robot cummed owt.

**(S/N: Finale Fit Live - Profesor Layton 4)**

Jack The Raper commanded the robot. It locked lick teh 1 Descole used in teh 4th game, but it was much bigger, lick the size of a bus! It dint haf feet either, sew it was only able 2 b in teh hole in teh street. Emm-Ay declarred, "Wifout teh feet tat proved 2 b Descole's downfall, I am unstobbable!" Layton declared, "Emmy, tis is knot funny! Cut owt teh act, ans let yourshelf get arrested!" but she replayed, "Don't u dare call me Emmy. My nam is Jack The Raper! I will crush u 1st, sins u haf always ben a thron in my sid!" ass a giant hand came form the robot. Watari screemed, "NNOOO!" ass he shoved Layton owt off teh way. Matt yelled, "Watch owt!" but it was 2 late, ass Watari was grabed. Watari however, was 2 strong, ans dint get crushed, ans he quiped, "It takes moar than tis 2 stop me. I haf 75 yeers off experience!" ass he pualed owt his snipper, ans shot Jack The Raper in teh hed. She lost focus ans dropped Watari. (A/N: I no it's a bit awkward 2 call her Jack The Raper, sins she's a girl, but their are stranger cases off man names on girls, sew don't worry, besids, it's juts a story, sew it doesn't haf 2 act lick it's reel)

A helicop flyed other, ans droped a rope laddar. Watari explaned, "Tat's my airlift, everone hop on!" sew tey did. Teh ledder was pualed up, sew tey dint ned 2 clim. Watari thanked teh pilot, "Grat again, L." L replayed, "No porblem." LAyton added, "Still, wat can we do abot Jack The Raper?" locking down at London, witch was now empty. Brian Blessed smarted, "We stole the Everything Note, right? Sew how abot we use tat?" ans his Wynaut jumped owt of it's Pokéball and remarqued, "Wynaut?(GEDDIT!)" Watari declared, "Grate idea, my fine chum!" ans pualed owt the Everything Note, ans beginned writing, 'Jack The Raper gets arrest...', but ten a missile hit teh helicopter, ans the shake mad Watari drop the Everything Note owt. Watari screamed, "Wat teh bloody hell? Who was teh wanker tat did tat?" ans then L reported, "Hostile aircraft within direct vision." ans wen tey locked, tey seen anoher helicop... AND THE GRIM RAPER WAS PILOTING IT... NOT TO MENSHUN LYSANDER WAS STANDING AT TEH DOOR WIF A ROCKIT LUNCHER!

"Tuff nuts 2 crak, it sems." commeted Th Grim Raper, ass he seen teh good guy's helichopper was stil gong. Lysandre commeted, "Fly frowad." Sew he did.

Watari commeted, "It's tat Grim Raper bugger, ans a chap wif Flare Orange hare!" Luke ten qustioned, "I wander if Emmy rely is Jack The Raper. Or if she's a distruction by teh reel one." but ten Matt stated, "She is! Jack The Raper chased us on a motorcycle, ans wen we passed a streetlamp, we seen her face!" Layton was abot 2 comment on tis, but teh other chopter arived. Lysanrde had a massive machine gin, ans he screemed, "Die, yu pies off filth!" b4 opening fire in2 their helicop, ass he put fire bullts in his gun, sew teh helicop wnet on fire, sew evan thou he missed al of tem, he stil did a lot of damage. L ten ideaed, "Kamikaze course, engage!" ans he ramed the 2 helicopters togeter! But teh bad guys had reinforced spinny things, sew tey survived, ass teh god guys fel in a burning helicop, tat was faling 2 teh grund on fire, ans tey where geting faster, ten tey hit Termial Velcity, ans their was loads off fire lick a massive evil meteor was falling 2 destory London. Tey fall faster ten teh Everything Note, sew tey passed it, ans Watari grabed it, desperatly writting in it, "SAVE US!" Ten it did by lowering there gravity, sew teh helicop fall, will tey stayed in midair, slowly ascending 2 the ground.

Tey landed on a billding ruthtop. Brian Blessed asked, "Sew how abot we Everything Note her in2 lose?" ans Watari explaned, "It dint get reduced gravity, sew it falled faster ten us. We dont haf it now." Layton ideaed, "I haf a paln! Im gong 2 Scotland Yard, sew I can recrewit back-up!"

**(S/N: Profesor Layton's Theme)**

Layton jumped down, ans bounced of an arwing, "I wil distract her on my weigh 2 grab teh Laytonmobile, sew I can bi u sum tim!" he projected. Watari commeted, "Layton is 1 couragous chap." But ten Jack The Raper locked behind her, ans saw tem, prompting her to "Their u our. Now I wil dispose off u." But ten Layton shooted, "Emmy, wat dew u intend 2 gane form tis?" ans she truned rond, "U thin tis is been done wif teh intention of increesing sum kind of net worth? NO! I am doing souly 4 my own pesronal entertaintment! It was teh sam teh 1st tim I attucked tis pathetic humen world ass Jack The Raper!" She lunched a masive arm at Layton will teh otter heros escapped there building, ans sneeked in2 anouther 1. She continued, "I oslo crated teh Brumeda Triangel 2 see teh panic it wood course! And it was hillarous!" Layton jumped teh machine arm, ans assed, "How many isnane crims haf u done?" ans she replayed, "Mary Rogers? I dint get 2 kil her, butt I threw teh body in tat river. Blak Delia was all my personall work thou." Butt will was laffing at her own prid, Layton had sneeked in2 an ally.

Son, he reeched teh Tower Off London, ans jumped in2 teh Laytonmobile. Thankfuly, all his travling ment tat he now new teh fasted path 2 Scotland, sew he drived as fast as he could.

Jack The Raper smashed teh 1st building, ans laffed at beeting teh heros, sins she dint no tat tey escaped. She herd teh Laytonmobile, ans tryed 2 crash it, butt missed it, smashing teh road insted. The robot arm was stuck, mening teh robot was inalbe 2 mov until it getted owt, witch wood b a will.

Meenwill, in a neerby bilding, teh otter god guys chered at Layton's escap, but there celebration was shrot-lifed wen the elelator wnet, "DING!" tey locked at it in picnic, ass teh dores opened, ans Lesandray commeted, "Juts as I thot. U filth r sew predicable."

**(S/N: Lysandre fit - Pacman Why)**

Watari runned ans slided undre Lysandrei, ten getted up ans tred 2 punch him in bak off hed, but he truned rond sew it only hit check. Lysandra grabed Watari ans hammer throwed him 2 widow, but Brain Blessed jumped in way, ans stoped Watari form runing. But tis gived Lysandre enuf tim 2 brig owt his Garydos, Pieror, Galeaid, Blaziryu(GEDDIT! Ryu insted off Ken), Drakrai, ans Xrenas. He ten used his new Mega Gear 2 mack tem all Mega Evo at ones. (A/N: Pierar, Darkrei, ans Xenaus haf artifical Mega Stones tat Lsyandere mad himself.)

"What the..." Matt conmented, sins teh otter Mega Evos confussed him. He tred 2 rovolver at Lysander, but it dint work, sins he had used science 2 mack himslef bullt-prof.

(Meenwhil, at teh police)

**(S/N: ID's Porpoise - Fried Album Awankening)**

Dr Who, Roban, and Lucina left teh police, ans seed a giant robot. "Tat mite b form teh Cydermans!" Dr Who shooted, ans runed off. "Weight, giv us sum tim!" Lucina shooted ass she chased him. Roban codnt kep up thou, sew he deicded 2 mack his own serch.

BBut ten, Roban crased in2 sum1! He locked up ans... ANUTHER ROBIN! But tat was juts an actul robin, witch was chriping all happy ans stuf... BUT TEN IT TRUNED IN2 ANUTHER OF ROBAN! Roban was confussed, "Grima? Butt I thof tat Chrom kiled u, ans ten cut of ur hed wif teh Xalt Falchion." ans Gria lolled, "Dont u forgot? I only get seeled 4 teh necks 1000 yeers. I haf gone threw 5 moar seels, butt tis tim, I wil win ans burn teh world until it is rely burned lick wen u dorp ur tost in teh fire, ten Ill eat al teh peple teh world lick tey where tat tost, excet tey wont tast lick tey're burned, sins I lick burned fod since Im an evil dargon who has a stomag mad off fire ans..." But ten Roban schlepped hem 4 gong on abot tat stupid toast tangent.

Grima ten juped up ans kocked Roban other, ans pined hem, laffing manically, butt Roban ten bitted hem, ans teered of sum neck skin 2 mack hem get of. Roibn jumed up, ans fried a Thorn spel at Grima, witch wnet threw hem ans hit hurt hem ans it ten hit a car witch blowed up, butt nobody was in it, sew it was ok. Oslo, a dore form it hit Grima, witch was god since it hurt hem.

"Tats it!" shooted Girma, ans he ad a beg bal off evul ans fire ans tat Exerection spell, ten throwed it at Roban, who doged it. But it spilt in2 lick 100 smol homming versians of itslef, ans tey chessed him. But ten, Roibn getted an idea. He garbed Grima ans used hem ass a humen sheld, ans sew teh balls hit hem insted. Ten Robin slit Grima's neck wif teh Levin Sword. "And tat is tat." commeted Robin, ans he waked away. Butt ten Girma cummed bak to live becos The Grim Raper was hiding their ans macking hem cum bak 2 live by macking over peeps die ans giving Grima they're lifes insted! Tey getted in2 a stuggle, ans Roban hammer throwed Gema in2 a widow, witch smashed, ans he getted cutted lick 8,532,903,654,934,666 tims by teh shreds off glass!

Butt it dint mater sins The Grim Raper gived hem anuther life anyway. He runed ans garbed Robin form behind, shooting "UR MY VESSAL NOW!" ans Robin commeted, "Ha! Gay! sins he's a rely coal dud who satys calm under pressure, ans can still mock peeps will been threatend wif possesion or deaf or such.

Grima lolled rely evil, lick a crazy dud who was abot 2 becum teh leder of teh crim organization tey where in, butt evan more evil, "Ever tim I cum back, I kep teh fetal wonds, sew u can't kil me teh sam way twice. U cod kil me ever way I cod posably die, ans evan kil me in ways tat are impassable, ans I'll stil be alive." ans he continued to lol rely hard... Butt sins he stod up 2 laff, Rovaan ten run behind hem ans snaped his neck. Sins Robin was smrat enuf 2 no tat Grima wood cum bak, he through teh body in2 a building, ans locked it wif magic, sew Grima wood be stuck 4 a bit.

(Meenwill, in Scotland)

**(S/N: Progesor Laton's theme)**

Layton arrived at Scotland Yard, ans qickly yelled, "I ned help wif Jack The Raper!" ans ten a vocs explaned, "Alow me 2 help u out her!" It was...

...

..

.ALFENDI LAYTON! Layton was hapy 2 get sum help, ans tlod him, "Tanks 4 voluntearing. Is their any resao sew wiling 2 help wid tis dangerus tisk?" ans Alfendi sad, "Ah, introdictions mite be a god idea... father." ans Layton was confussed, ans hert hemself in teh confussion,(GEDDIT!) so Alfendi tlod hem, "Im form teh future, ans cam bak 2 help u." ans Layton assed, "Butt I thot tat the tim machine blue up." sew Alfendi quikly tlod hem, "In teh future, a wroking tim machine was invented, with teh help of a Dr, he nether gived his nam thou." and Layton nodded, gald 2 haf getted teh explanning, "Their is no tim 2 waste. Let's get bak 2 London, b4 thins get worse."

(Bak in London)

**(S/N: Deal Off Faith - Star Trek Episo pe 1)**

Lucina ans Dr Who had runned in2 sum Teem Flair assassins, ans Lucina was dong a gonklet swlord fit wif tem, will Dr Who tryed 2 use his screwdiver thin 2 sumon teh tim machine, but he dint no tat Lysanre used science 2 jam it, sins tey where standing rite bellow teh billding were Lysander was fitting teh god guys. Lucina was blad locking teh latest assassin, but ten she pushed hem, shooting "U WIL KNOT SOD ME!" becos she was in Britain, ans ten cut his hed off. Teh necks 1 ran, butt Lucina shooted, "I CHALICE MY FATES!(GEDDIT!)" ans ten dashed ans sliced his guts. 3 assassins cumed froward, sew Lucina did a backflip, accept she wnet forward 2 confuse tem, ans ten backstabed tem all.

Sodenly, an assassian pualed owt a gin, ans shat Lucina in teh soldier. She beginned 2 fal, but she held her Falchion hi, ans heeled herself. She ten runed at teh assassin, ans choped her gun in haf, ass wel as her hand! Most off teh assassians runned away, teh only ones left been teh grills who looked lick Godot.

Butt in teh billding tey where standing at, teh batle betwen the god guys ans Lysande ranged on. He had his Galde tack Luke hostag, ans was now fitting Brian Blessed. Brian Blessed throwed a pinch, ans Lysandre bolcked, ans mad Brian Blessed hit hemself. Brian Blessed garbed Lysandre's leg, but Xenas used his antlers 2 stab Brian Blessed, ans ten throw hem. Brian Blessed quikly aimed himself, and crased in2 Glade, freeing Luke. L ten runned forwad, ans used his dance fitting tat he used in tat Beyond Birthday book, witch caught Lysandre off guard. Matt ten garbed Lysandre's leg, ans spinned hem arond reely fats, so Xeres dint atack hem, ten Matt let go, lolling, "Sew long, gay Lysandre!" as Lysander falled threw a widow... BUT HE HED A TAMPOLIN UNDER THE BILLDING, ANS BOUNCED BAK UP! He garbed sum glas, ans upon getin bak in, throwed tem at Flora, butt Brian Blessed jumped in fornt, ans letted hemself take teh hit. LysaNDRE GROWLED IN ANGRE! He ten screamed, ass Watari souplexed hem. Gallad, Drakrei, ans Blazeken surronded Matt, sew he did a laryette, ans kocked tem owt off his way, b4 runing 2 Flora, ans ten he bridal carryed her 2 elevator, butt ten Lysandre triped hem, ans tey falled other. Lysandre was abot 2 stamp Flora, but ten Brian Blessed ten grabed hem form behind, ans hammer thowed hem again, ans wen he stoped at widow, Watari het hem wif teh snipper rifle, ans kocked hem owt. Lysandre bonced bak up, but ten Watari jumped owt at hem wil Segata Sanshiro music played, excpet teh words were insted lick, 'Emprah Wat-Ari, Emprah Wat-ari! Our Emprah, Watari!' ans teh two falled, ans strated 2 punch each otter on teh way down, ten tey het teh trampolin, ans flu bak up, butt wen tey reeched teh widow, Watari ten kiked hem, butt was 2 slo, ans Lysandre punch him threw teh bilding, ans he falled owt teh otter sid. Lysandre ten getted bak in.

Bellow teh bilding, Lysandre falled on Maple, ans kocked her owt. Alisona was confussed, ans Lucina ten toke her owt. Brony ten approached Watari, ans Celestia ten pualed owt a sword, ans moved in 2 fit Lucina. Watari ans Brony ten fitted, ans tey tred 2 pinch each otter, butt tey where rely god, ans keeped bolcking each otter. Brony tryed 2 dew a Karate Kid kick, butt Watari doged it, ans he punch her owt off teh air. She getted bak up, ans tryed tat thin where u punch sew fats, tat it locks lick u haf hundreds off hands, sew Watari turned arond, ans runned, b4 dong a wall kick 2 sotp her form dong it. Watari runned other her, ans garbed her hed, but he dint try 2 brek her neck heer anythin lick tat, he juts throguht sum sleeping pills in2 her mouth, sew she falled asleep.

Lucina screemed at Watari, "THANKS!" and she said it supper loud so it was in speech bubble lick in Feenciks Write, witch was a trik, sins it mad Celestia's ears hert, sew Lucina ten kocked her owt, ans ten Watari hit all teh unconscious Teem Flare chicks wif an Arrest Baton ans sent tem 2 prison.

"Thanks agin." Lucina sad, ans Watari nodded in agrement, ass he commeted, "It's a god thin tat she dint randomly gane extra atak power, ans it was juts enuf 2 kill u."(A/N: Tat hapened 2 me wen I was palying Fire Emblem Birthright, ans I lost Silas, ans had 2 restrat, ans its sew annyoing!)

Watari tlod, her "Thare's a tampoline on teh otter sid off teh billing, ans my frends our fitting in their!" sew Lucina declared, "Let's go ans sod him!"

(At teh entrance 2 London)

**(S/N: Finale Fit Live - Profesor Layton 4)**

Layon ans Alfendi arived. Tey runned other Grima, ans sent hem flying in2 a wall. Roban quikly getted idea. He accessed his convoy, ans garbbed a bunvh of swords, ans pinned Grima 2 teh wall wif tem. Roban clevered, "U mite knot be killed, but u can be stuck in2 1 place. I'll finish wif u latter. Now 2 find owt wat tat giant monsetr is."

Meenwill, Layton ans Alfendi had snuck up behind Jack The Raper, ans mad a paln. Alfendi had brought a sword, ans told Layton, "Father, we wil clim up her giant robot. U must get 2 teh pilot seet, ans ten atak her." (A/N: If u palyed Ded Rising 2: Of Teh Record, it's lick teh finale boss off tat game, except Layton uses a sword)

Layton ans Alfedi started 2 clim. Teh robot had been polished wel, 2 try ans stop climing, but tey had 2 win, sew tey ignored tat, ans keped climing. Layton asked, "Alfendi, wat are u gong 2 do will I fit her?" ans he replayed, "I'll try 2 distruct her if she c u. Oslo, I wil try 2 find sum control panel, in cas of an Emergency Stop buton or sumthin." Sodenly, Jack The Raper got teh robot's arm owt, ans smashed another buillding. She locked at her rader, ans it showed blips behind her position, she lcoked arond, but saw nothing, sins tey where below teh robot's mid-section. She punched teh rader in teh face, sins she thot it was glitched, but it juts mad it rely glitched, as lick 9,153,736,048,712 blips appered all other teh screen. Will she was distracted, she dint c tat Roban was running alon teh robot's arm. Ten she moved teh arm, ans Roban was sent flying off, but he ten garbbed teh Elwind book, ans used it 2 jumped on2 teh robot. Jack The Raper realised she codnt pinch hem, sins it mack teh robot hit itself, witch wood be a bad idea. She focused on Roban, ans getted owt a gin, ans shor at hem, sew he doged. Layton ten climed behind her, ans stabed her. She was shoked 4 a 2nd, but ten turned arond, lolling, "U thin u can kil teh Queen Of The Gods Of Deaf?" ten Roban shooted a Thorn spell at her, ans she truned arond, ans shot hem, but he roled away.

(Back at teh god guys)

**(S/N: Dans Off Ilussions – Casslevaynea Sympathy Off Teh Nite)**

Watari ans Lucina arrived in teh building. Lysandre was of garde at their apperance, ten Lucina stabed hem, but he dint die, sins he was 2 tuff 4 tat, but teh destruction let Watari sneak ans snatch his balls, ans he pauled in all of Lysandre's backup, ten put tem in an evidence bag. Matt was especially hapy, sins Flora had been captured by teh Darkrai, ans she was now saf. Matt runned other, ans shoke her soldiers, ans she woke up, ans she was lick, "Wat juts hapened? Matt, I thout u died!?" ans Matt explanned, "Lysander's Darkrai gived u nitemares, but Watari ans Lucina saved u." butt Matt ten screemed, ass Lysanre grabed hem! "If I can't atack u wif my teem, ten I'll remove tis filth wif my bare hands!" Matt ten cometed, "Ur weering gloves!" ans he getted puinch in teh face sins Lyandre dint find it funy. Flora getted rely made at tis, ans went in2 anger overdrive at seeing her boyfrend been treeted lick tis, kinda lick wen Fluttershy is angry. Flora runned behind Lysandre, ans kiked hem in the crotch. Lysandre bended other in pane, ans tem Flora scratched his face wif her nails. Brain Blessed commeted, "Flora used Furry Swips! It's supper effective!" Flora ten gived hem an elbow 2 teh forehead, ten a knee 2 teh chin. Luke grabed a plank, ans joined in teh bashing, hitting Lysandre in teh back.

Ten a balst of electric smash a widow, ans a blak dragon arrived, ans L commeted, "Brother?" ass riding teh dragon was L's brother, N.(A/N: Tat's y tey bof haf 1 letter nams, tey're brothers, sew it macks sense now.) N sad, "I herd tat somethin lick tis was hapening." ans L sad, "Wel, ur a bit l8 2 fit Lysandre now, lock." ans pointed at Flora ans Luke beeting hem down, followed by Watari using his Arrest Baton. N sad, "Ah, well, at least he's owt off teh way. BTW, wood a boy named Black or a grill named White happen 2 haf passed threw here?" ans L sad, "Not tat I no off. But Jack The Raper is here, ans mayb u cod help wif her." ans N sad, "Tat mite be a good cause." ans ten he invited everone in2 Zekrom's bak, ans tey flu towards Jack The Raper.

(But wat was hapening wif Jack The Raper?)

**(S/N: Finale Fit Live - Profesor Layton 4)**

Layton ans Roban teemed up, ans Jack The Raper getted owt of her chair 2 fit tem, using teh sam sword tat Layton stabed her wif. It was up 2 Roban's magic ans Layton's martial arts to safe tem tis tim. Layton duked a sword, ans ten rondhouse kik her. Roban ten used Nosefuratwo on her, witch, althou he dint no it, was her weekness.

Juts ten, underneath, Alfendi fond sumthin. A giant red button, butt he dint press it, sins he dint no wat it was. It may haf bean a trap. He ten went arund, ans getted on top. He sneeked in2 teh seat, ans fond sum instructions. A diagram showed tat button ass a self-destruct button, sew he knew he shod use it 2 stop Jack The Raper. Juts ten, Alfendi felt a prick of pane on his hed. He locked up 2 c Jack The Raper. Alfendi jumped bak, ans prepared 2 fit. He got owt a spair sword he had, sew he dew battle. Tey swumg at each otter, ans she tred to cut his feet off, sew jumped ans did otherhed strike in2 her bak, butt she just toke it out, ans used both at ones. She slashed tem bof, ans thou she missed, Alfedni pertended 2 b hit, ans fake stumpled off teh robot, thou he was juts climing under again. Tis was enuf 2 trik her. Layton screamed, "NOO! MY FUTURE SUN!" butt stayed composed, sins he had 2 survive.

Jack The Raper laffed evilly, ass she thot she had beaet Layton. Butt ten electricty hit her, ans she was stunned. Watari yelled down, "U can dew it, Layton, my fine man!" ans althou he confused by teh dragon, Layton gived a thumbs up 2 Watari, sins he had no tim 2 reply. Lucina yelled, "Roban, u can win tis fit! Do tis 4 teh future! Do it 4 me! Do it 4 Morgan! Are bonds our much stronger tan any God Off Death!"

Jack The Raper stated, "Bonds? Wat use are those gong 2 b wen u r al alone? U wil find owt teh falwes off..." butt ten a vocs sad, "Self-Destruct Sequence activated. All personel abandon teh craft within 10 seconds." ans ten Layton jumped off. Roban fried a stunning spell 2 kep Jack The Raper in palace, ans followed Layton. Tey runned form teh robot, ans met Alfendi! Layton assed, "I thot she kiled u!?" ans he sad, "I faked my deaf sew she woodn't stop me form presing tat self-destruct button." ans ten teh robot exploded.

**(S/N: Won The Case: Everone's Victroy - Feenicks Right 5)**

Zekrom landed, ans teh heroes got off. Flora was sew hapy 2 finally c her dad again, now tat tis was al other, ans gav hem a hug, "Dad, u did it! U saved London." ans Layton replayed, "Of course, it was teh rite thin 2 do. Im sure u helped Matt as much ass u cold." ans Watari chimed in, "Yes, she evan saved Matt form tat Lysandre wanker!" ans Matt added, "Yeah, she and Luke managed 2 get teh finale strikes on tat bas..." b4 Brian Blessed stoped hem, "Don't say it, we haf kids hear."

Lucina ans Roban embraced, "Just ass u said, Lucina, our bonds haf allowed us 2 survive." ans Lucina added, "Yes, wif deep bonds, their will b no such thin as fate 2 get in our way." Dr Who waked in, quipping, "All's well tat ends well."

Matt waked up 2 Layton, ans told hem, "Profesor, I ned 2 ask u sumthin." ans Layton said, "What is your request sir?" ans Matt beginned 2 blush, "Wel, it involves ur daughter." ans Layton replayed, "As lon as it isn't of a certain nature, u may ask whatever u please."

**HOLD IT!**

**(S/N: Dark Age Of The Law - Feenicks Wright 5)**

The remains off teh robot shaked. A hand shot up. "Surely u do knot siriusly bayleaf tat u can win agenst me?" ass Jack The Raper crawled owt. She locked lick Emmy agin, ans beginned lafing manicly, "Did u not lissen? Jack The Raper is eternal! I wil nether die! I am teh Queen Of Death! I haf moar power ten any otter shinigami! Blud? A mere speck of dust! The Grim Raper? He may be my cousion, butt I am at lest 500 tims moar power ten hem! My father would be powerless now!"

**OBJECTION!**

**(S/N: Witch Trail Opening - Profesor Layton Vs Feenicks Right)**

A man appered on teh sene. He locked a bit lick a mommy hemself, ans had a rely beg wit berd. Jack The Raper yelled in shok, "FATHER!?" ans teh man sad, "Yes, Emm-Ay. U always were tat tip off laddy. Evertim I leve, u act al high ans mighty. Ones we get bak 2 teh Shinigami Realm, I am hiring retainers 2 ensure u don't try tis serial killer act again. I mite evan haf 2 adopt sew I can haf a new heir who wood treat their role as monarch responsibly."

Jack The Raper yelled, "Yeah, wel wat can do 2 captor me?" ans Teh Shinigami King declared, "Tis!" ans he pualed owt the Everthing Note, "I must oslo make a safe 2 hid tis thing. U haf caused way 2 much treble wif it." ans he beginned 2 writ in it. She screemed, "U CAN'T DEW ANYTHIN! I WROT IN IT TAT I AM IMMUNE 2 ANYTHIN U DEW!" upon witch he sad, "I was just writing in 2 counter it." ans she paniced, "How did u no!?" ans he smarted, "Because you just told me!" butt ten she yelled, "I won't expect this!" ans pinched, grabing teh Everything Note, ans writing in2 it, b4 escaping.

The Shinigami King quikly getted idea, "She mad herself becum Supper Emm-Ay! Those in supper form can't be affected, sew I will fit fir wif fir!" ans Layton asked, "How are u gong 2 dew tat?" b4 sodnely felling odd. The Shinigami King declared, "I am gong 2 make u turn in2 Super Layton. Same wif Watari." ans ten teh two did. Super Layton now had a whit suit, and yellow hat. Super Watari gained rely coal dark black rainbow hair, ans getted yunger, witch mad hem look lick Howl, excpet wifowt the castle. The Shinigami King told tem, "Super Layton, ur hat is now rely strong, sew u can atak by throwing it, lick Michael Jackson. Super Watari, ur snipper rifle is now given infinite ammo, ans special bullts tat can harm Shinigami. Both off u can oslo now make fireballs. Oslo, u can fly now!" ans ever1 else cheered, ans supported tem 2 go ans stop Super Emm-Ay.

(A/N: OMFG! Tis fit is supper epic, tat we ned a commercial break, except wifowt commercials, so it's rely juts an eyecatch)

The eyecatch shows Layton ans Luke deducing together, b4 Flora, Matt ans Watari run in 2 help, ans tey ten dew teh epic point. BTW, it plays teh jingle form between chapters in Feenicks Write 5.

(A/N: Ok, bak 2 teh fic, sew get redy 4 teh epic finale)

**(S/N: Rapped In Blak - Sonk Rosh)**

Super Layton ans Super Watari had mad it 2 Supper Emm-Ay, ans prepared 2 fit. Super Watari mad teh 1st atak, ans sot at her, ans she laffed, butt ten yelped wen she was het, upon witch she new tat Super Watari's bullts cod hurt her. Wil she was rubed her arm in pain, Super Layton throwed a fireball at her. "Y, u little..." Super Emm-Ay angryed. Upon witch Super Layton throwed the hat at her, ans it gived her a cut. She added, "Sew, I see tat a super form humen is ass strong ass a super form Shinigami. Tis mite actuallu be a fun fit."

Super Watari flyed forward, ans gived her a pinch in teh noose, sew she kiked hem away. She sudenly felt an impact on her hed, ass Super Layton had kiked her there, sins he was teh quikest 2 realise tat flying gived him anuther axis 2 fit on. He commeted, "It is usually unbecoming 4 a gentleman 2 fit wif a laddy, but wen said laddy defies teh rules, it's only polite 2 go by her morals." making a rely coal fitting pose.(A/N: It locks lick teh Brycen dud)

Super Emm-Ay growled, ans her supper aura flared up ans getted bigger, but ten she stoped wen she was hit by another fireball. Super Watari advised Super Layton, "I just worked owt tat we can charge up are fireballs!"

Super Layton ten flu forward, ans beginning 2 try ans disable Super Emm-Ay. He grabed her arm, ans tried a Chinese Burn. She at first screemed, but ten used her 3 arm 2 shove Super Layton away. Super Layton responded wif a fireball, "If I can't use a Chinese Burn, ten a traditional burn wil do." ans Super Watari observed, "Is it juts me, or does been in a super form seem 2 mack u moar violent?" ans The Shinigami King soddenly sent a telepathetic massage, "Yes, the humen mind can't contain comprehension off all teh power tat a super form gives, ans sew it makes one essentially Drunk On Power." amd Super Watari replayed, "Thnaks, my god man."

Super Layton and Super Watari chased Super Emm-Ay across teh London skys. Super Layton and Supper Emm-Ay getted in2 a grabble, ans ten Super Layton throwed her, ans she crashed in2 a blak box in teh air, ans ten wood splinters ans a saw jabbed in2 her. Super Layton commeted, "Tat's ware teh Grim Raper put me in Chapter 4!" ans Super Emm-Ay replayed, "Yes, we thot tat u wood haf nether escaped tat. Teh table was ment 2 taunt u in2 thinking tehir was a way owt. Looks lick u managed 2 work sumthin out." Super Layton ten explained how he getted owt. Super Emm-Ay cometed, "Wat? How did u dew tat?" ans he sad, "I'm a Professor, of course I'm smart enuf 2 think of it." ans ten Super Emm-Ay suddenly stoped as thou in shock, sins Super Layton was actually distracting her sew tat Super Watari cod line up a "BOOM! HEDSHOOT!" yelled Super Watari.

"NO! I had it all..." Super Emm-Ay moaned as she turned bak in2 Emm-Ay. She falled bak in2 London, angrying, "I am the Queen Of Death: Jack The Raper! I am the real ruler off Shinigami."

Super Layton and Super Watari shaked hands, Super Layton happyed, "We have finally won, for real this time." and Super Watari ten locked down, and yelled at Emm-Ay, "It's now al other, u stupid bugger!"

**(S/N: Profes****s****or Layton theme)**

Emmy landed bak in London, whining, "Layton? Y must u always b butter then me?" Super Layton and Super Watari landed, and returned to normal. Layton answered, "Mayb there are sum things tat only experiance can truly gift us." Watari then handcuffed Emmy, 2 ensure tat she woodn't escap. The heroes arrived again, and The Shinigami King told tem all, "Thank you. All of you have been extremely helpful in stopping my daughter. I am extremely grateful to all of you." and as if on cue, a Shaymin flu past, ans Gracidea Flowers blomed in Hide Park. The Shinigami King went up 2 his shacked daughter, "Emm-Ay, lissen to me. I am ur father, and I only went wat is best 4 u. I haf tryed 2 draw u away form tis cereal killer nonsense, sins it is knot healthy. I no how tat u probably c me ass demanding, butt sumtims, being harsh is neccesary, ass it can b teh only weigh 2 make sum1 lern."

**(S/N: Iris: End Theme - Professor Layton 2)**

Emmy nodded her hed, sadly, telling hem, "Father, I'm sorry 4 wat I haf done. Now I lock at teh distraction arond me, ans realies how horible it locks." Sew he told her, "Do knot worry, Emm-Ay. We can start other again. First, I wil hire retainers and tudors 2 help teech u in2 becuming a batter person. We can decide wat 2 do after tat." He ten turned arond, and started, "Well, ever1, I belive tat tis is godbye. Mayb 1 day, we wil return, wif Emmy a better person, who can wander teh Earth wifowt cosing damage." ans Emmy confitantly declered, "Yes, I vow 2 be the beast persn tat I can b, necks tim we met. Farewell, all off u who haf helped me realies my erors." ans sew, The Shinigami King wrot in his Everythin Note, 'Return home.', ans teh 2 Shinigami royals left, gong bak 2 their home.

Matt ten waked bak up 2 Layton, "Now, I thin we can go bak 2 my request." ans Layton ten stated, "Okay, wat is it abot Flora?" ans Matt blushed, "May I... May I... take..." b4 Flora cam up, "Do u wish 4 my hand in..." ans Matt finished, "...Marriage, yes. That is what I want. We haf been threw sew mutch togeter in such a shrot tim." ans tey embraced. Layton ten decided, "I believe tat teh 2 off u wil be very hapy together. Once the two off u are of teh marriage age, we will have a grand saramony 4 teh 2 off u." Matt and Flora were crying in happy, "A grand seremony? How grand?" ans Layton explanned, "I wil spend teh necks few yeers keping money on teh sid 2 pay 4 it. I recommend tat teh 2 off u do so as well." Watari ten added, "I wil oslo chip in 4 tis." Alfendi ten waked over, "It was amazing 2 met u in ur prim, father. However, I must return 2 my tim, Lucy wil be weighting 4 me. Butt b4 I leve, here." ans he handed Layton a cheque witch was £2,500,000, ans ten added, "Use it 4 tehir weeding, or anythin else u want." Alfendi ten left.

Luke cometed, "Tis is quiet posably teh oddest case we haf ever done." Layton agred, "Quite so, MAH BOI!" Dr Who ten sumoed his tim machine, ans steped insid, Lucina ans Roban ten told hem, "Cod u weight 4 a bit, we wish 2 say are godbys." Dr Who ten sad, "Okay, sentiments our an impotent part off life."

Lucina went 2 Watari, ans happyed, "I am sew gald tat u helped me owt bak their. We may nether met agin, butt I wil knot forgot teh assistance u gived me aginst those assassins."

Roban meenwill told Layton, "Ur help bak aganst teh monster was simply marvelos. I haf know idea wat we juts faced, butt I can tel it was a massive thret 2 u. Let us nether forget are alliance. Sins I nether got tim 2 tel u b4, my nam is Robin." ans he held his hand owt, ans Layton shok it, "I am Professor Hershel Layton, and al ur help is greatly apricated. If we ever met again, I hop it is in tranquil tims, and knot danger."

Lucina and Roban ten departed on teh tim machine, ans left 4 moar aventures wif Dr Who. (A/N: Mayb I shod writ abot tem gong on adentures wif Dr Who, if I ever get tim ans space(GEDDIT!))

Matt ten went 2 his motorcycle, "Wel, Flora, I haf 2 retunr 2 Watari House. I wil mack sure 2 cum rond 2 London at lest ones a moth 2 visit. We can writ leters ass wel." Watari ten decided, "I shod go wif u, ans sumoed teh Watarimobile.

Ever1 waved at Watari ans Matt ass tey drov hom. Luke ten assed, "Sew, L, wat are gong 2 do, now tat ur helicopter is borken?" ans L replayed, "I haf spairs. For now, my brother wil tak me bak 2 my base." ans he and N climed on2 Zekrom's bak. N gived 1 last massage, "Thank u 4 ur demonstration of teh god sid off humens. I am always gald 2 met god humens. Juts notify Watari if u met Black or White, ans he'll haf L tell me." upon witch tey left.

Brain Blessed ten decided, "I am sure tat my agent is worryed abot me, sins I was in teh middle of tis distrection. I shod go ans reassure tem tat I am all right." ans he waked off.

It was now juts Layton ans his family. Luke decided, "Dew u thin I shod tel my dad abot tis?" ans Layton decided, "Im sure he wood be thriled 2 red ur recount off these events." Flora was stil tearing up, "Thank you so much, dad. U haf done sew match 4 me. I am sure tat whatever seramoney u had planed, my wedding wil be absolutely beautiful."

Layton noded, "Now ten, I think we deserv sumthin 2 relax. How abot we hed home ans listen 2 sum glorius music. I juts getted a new stero gramophone tat I am sure wil enhance teh sonds off are records." ans Luke ans Flora nodded in agreement.

The End

A/N: Thank you 4 reding al teh way 2 teh end off my amazing story. It might knot b as god as Dark Yagami, butt tat is impossible. Butt I am sure u enjoyed teh ride will it lasted. I wood lick 2 thank Fuyu 4 giving me ideas. 2 my frend, The Darkest Yagami, I am giving u extra special thanks 4 giving me teh idea 2 include Matt as a major charactor. Teh story took a completely different route form tat suggestion, ans I thin tat tis direction was much beter ten teh original palns. Originally, Flora was gong 2 b Jack The Raper, but wen I writted the Flora/Matt portion, I realiesed tat tey where a prefect couple, ans let Flora be innocnet, ans chose 4 teh much moar epic Emmy, ans oslo getted 2 add teh Shinigami part, witch I thought was a grate plot twist. Again, thanks to my reders, 4 reading teh hole story. I haf an idea 4 a knew story, witch u wil c later.

Oslo, I am gong 2 writ an epilogue 4 tis stroy latter, witch wil be Flora and Matt's wedding. Until ten, farewell, my loving fans.


End file.
